The Fame
by Yugilina Babyblue
Summary: AU. After tragedy befalls during his first years in college Merlin's perfectly planned life takes a turn for the worst. Years later he runs into an old mate who introduces him to the Prince, and possibly a new future. Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1 Just Dance

Title: The Fame

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Lady Gaga's music. BBC and Lady Gaga's people do.

Summary: AU. After tragedy befalls during his last year in high school Merlin's perfectly planned life takes a turn for the worst. Years later he runs into an old mate who introduces him to the Prince, and possibly a new future. Merlin/Arthur

Okay so basically I Love Lady Gaga, and am writing a fanfic inspired by her album The Fame, each chapter will be titled in the order of the songs. It's posed as a challenge to whose point of view I can use and how I can write the chapters without basing it off the song too much :) so enjoy!

Chapter 1

Just Dance

The grating sound of his alarm clock always seemed to go off right when he'd finally found unconsciousness. He harshly slammed it off before rolling over to check the current time. His eyes widened in panic as he realized that if he wasn't out the door in five minutes he would disappoint his long time friend.

In all honesty he wasn't sure if he wanted Kay's help but Gwen had insisted that this could be the key to making his way up the ladder. Working for a night club as a dancer was a step up from stripping, which he had almost considered had his Uncle Gaius not intervened. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth and grabbed the first thing from his closet, before hastily making his way out of the door.

He broke out into a run as he realized there was huge possibility he wouldn't make it to the bus stop in time. If there was one thing he would rather not do it was piss off his friend by making him look bad in front of his boss. From the conversations he'd heard between Kay and Gwen, Katrina was a woman who was as cold and shrewd as she was stunning.

His face fell as he tripped on a crack in the side walk right as he heard the gears of the bus shift before it began to take off to the next stop.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He cursed as he got up and dusted himself off, immune to the curious stares that he'd received. He grabbed his wallet and realized that he didn't even have enough money to buy food from a cheap drive thru restaurant.

He was starting to feel that the fates had decided to play with him today when he heard his name being called by a most unsuspecting person.

"Merlin?" He turned to come face to face with his old lab partner before he'd dropped out of the prestigious University he'd managed to get a scholarship for.

"Lancelot?" He questioned as he turned to look into the handsome features of his kind once-friend.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" He asked as he immediately went for an embrace that came as a shock to him, but he returned it anyways.

"I've been good, just late for my job interview."

"Really? Are you trying to work for a hospital, or did you go the dance route?" Merlin couldn't help the pink that tinged his cheeks from embarrassment. How could he tell him that he was trying to become a go-go dancer at a club?

"Um … you could say dancing."

"Oh, really, where are you headed?"

"Um it's over there in the Camelot area." He said as he tried to look anywhere but at the brunet in front of him.

"Well then why don't I give you a lift? I was about to go visit a friend in that side of town anyway."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, hoping Lance would second guess his offer but he had no such luck.

"Of course I'm sure Merlin, plus it's a way to reacquaint ourselves, I missed you after that first year."

"Oh, well then t-thanks." He stuttered as he tried not to remember how college was an extension of the tragedy that had befallen his family his graduating year in high school.

The car ride was pretty silent except for the small talk that took place every once and a while. Merlin was starting to feel more at ease, and remembered why Lance was one of the few people he didn't mind too much the one year he was in college.

"So are you going to try out for Tintagel?" Lance asked as he started to head towards that direction.

"Um … sure, where is it located again?"

"Well it's by the big shopping center, and on the same street as Avalon." Merlin's eyes widened at his luck. Avalon and Tintagel were on the same street he could still make it in time.

"Oh yeah, the night club it's like a couple blocks away right?"

"Yeah, a few mates and I go there when we have nothing better to do." But at this moment Merlin wasn't listening as he was trying to formulate a plan on how to get into Avalon without Lance noticing.

"We're here." He was brought out of his thoughts as they arrived in front of a large white building with the words "Tintagel Company" in black cursive letters on the top front of the entrance. Merlin felt his breath hitch as he wondered if this could have been his life had he continued on his focus. In all honesty, he'd hoped to have gone to Julliard overseas, so he could doubly prove a point, which in the end he'd succumbed to the expectations of most people around him.

"Well thanks for the lift, I owe you." Lance gave him a warm smile, and exchanged phone numbers with him before driving off in another direction.

Once Merlin was sure that the car wasn't in spotting distance he immediately began to run towards the night club that would currently be empty due to the un-use of it during the day. When he made it at the door he took a moment to catch his breath before smoothing down his hair and calmly walking into the building.

"What do you want?" A large man asked as he glowered down at Merlin.

"Um … I- I have an appointment, I mean audition with Lady Katrina." He finally stammered out, his nervousness increasing as the man continued to give him a cautious glance before pulling out his cell phone and confirming his statement.

"She's been waiting. "He heard the thick, deep voice say. "She doesn't like it when people show up late." He gulped as he nodded and continued his way towards the back.

When he took a first glance at her, he understood why everyone seemed so enthralled yet intimidated by the woman. She had a mature grace to her, that was unmatched by anyone he'd ever met. There was a good strong look to her, with the softened features of a woman and the regality of a Queen out of a story book. Her dirty blonde hair fell to the small of her back, each strand perfectly straight. What was most captivating, were her dark green eyes that seemed to penetrate through anything, he'd hate to try and lie to this woman. Her eyes also demanded obedience and a cruelty unmatched if you wronged her.

"Well, it seems you don't care much about this job if you showed up late and dressed as a street urchin no less." She sneered as she offered him a mild glare.

"I-I'm sorry, I missed my bus."

"Well then, I assume you take the bus often?" he nodded at her question. "Then perhaps Mr. Emrys you should take that into consideration when you decide to wake up late to your job interviews." Merlin felt himself blush but tried to hold his own nonetheless.

"It won't happen again Ma'am, if I get this job I intend to be here on time every day."

"Very well, we will hold that to your word. Now then, what is someone with your resume doing in our Night Club, striving nothing more than to gyrate your hips for a bunch of hungry eyes that belong to the wealthy and powerful?" He could see the curiosity in her gaze, and the slight disappointment that one who'd shown his promise gave it away so easily.

"I had unforeseen events take place in my life, at the moment this job would pay better than my day job at star bucks, and I have family I worry for." She seemed to consider him for a moment before giving a small nod.

"Very well Mr. Emyrus," she said as she lighted a cigarette and coolly placed it between her lips for a drag. "I will give you a test run for only one week, if you prove yourself then perhaps we can find a more permanent position for you." She let the smoke out slowly as she continued to stare at him with a calculating gaze, and a mischievous smile.

"Thank you ma'am." He replied with a smile.

"Well then our club opens at 10 PM I expect you here at 8, we will need you to limber up with the rest of the dancers and then you will get your makeup and costume from Morgause."

He continued to nod with enthusiasm, and took a mental note of everything in hopes that this week everything would work out perfectly. He couldn't wait to call Gwen and Kay who had been just as anxious when he informed them that he'd finally decided to go through with it. At the same time he couldn't help but feel a small bit of shame. What Lady Katrina had said was true; he was marketing himself as a piece of meat for the eyes of the rich and powerful.

~*~*~*~*

"You were late with the Lady and she still hired you?" Kay asked jaw dropped in shock.

"Yeah."

"Merlin, you do understand that she practically never does that?" Gwen said as she noticed the insecure look that flashed in her dark haired friend's eyes.

"Well, I understand but I mean she seemed nice."

At this said both of them looked at him as if he'd grown a set of horns. He thought the Lady Katrina was intimidating but nice; he couldn't see why they were so afraid of her.

"I'm just baffled, but I'm glad you got the job mate." Kay gave him a smile and looked excitedly at Gwen. "I'm going to make you something special at the bar tonight."

"I don't want to get drunk either."

"Merlin you're working at a Night Club, and not just that but it's known for its select clientele, and secrecy to never let the press get a hold of the dark things the rich do at night. Learn how to have some fun." Gwen said as she gave a small laugh.

"Well at least you two have a more decent job, Gwen you just serve tables, and Kay you're a bartender. I on the other hand will have to make sure to watch my back the entire night."

Gwen and Kay exchanged an understanding glance before turning it on Merlin.

"Look Merlin, as long as we are both there we will not let anything happen to you. Besides the Lady Katrina does not let the customers do as they please with her workers, and trust me when I say that even the royal family would not get away from her wrath."

Merlin still looked unsure, but this is what life was throwing at him and he needed to make sure he was strong for what was left of his family.

"So, we need to pick out what you're going to wear tonight on your first night as a tease." Kay said as he slightly waggled his eyebrows. Gwen gave him a smack and told him to leave Merlin alone.

"I can help you Merlin, I know many of the dancers already."

"Thanks Gwen, I really do appreciate it but Lady Katrina has already told me to get there early for that."

Gwen and Kay shared another secret glance as they stared at each other in confusion.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Gwen finally asked.

"Oh, she said her name is Morgause. Why?"

"Merlin, are you sure?" Kay's eyes looked surprised at the information.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why? What's going on?"

"Merlin, Morgause is her daughter. She never allows anyone to go near her unless she has something else planned in her mind. You need to be careful."

He just groaned in frustration as the nagging feeling that all their lives were about to change dramatically, started to creep into his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*

The three of them entered Avalon through the back entrance, if seeing it by day was an honor in itself seeing the place by night was breath taking. He couldn't help but feel slightly out of place as he noticed how his two friends had quickly changed and adapted into the environment of their work. Gwen had changed into a deep purple dress that had gold touches here and there. It was short enough to give a peek at her well toned legs, without giving you a show of her undies like most girls wore. It was also slightly low cut and Merlin couldn't help but think she looked just like a tease with her girlish charm, and womanly air. She had even let her dark curls fall into a bounce that fell above her shoulders, and lightly placed makeup to accentuate her natural beauty.

Merlin felt himself blush as he was seeing why so many men, and women, were always interested in his best friend. He turned to look at Kay and was left gaping at the muscled chest he didn't realize his friend hid on a daily basis. He was wearing a midnight blue vest made of silk, and tight black leather pants that didn't leave much to his imagination. He screamed man, but most importantly he screamed desire and need. Merlin had no idea how he'd never seen this side of his friends before, but then again working in the playhouse of the powerful was probably something he wouldn't be forgetting soon.

"You … um … I mean you guys … wow, I just. You look great." Merlin said as his nervous stammer returned. He noticed both Kay and Gwen look confused, and then a mix of embarrassment and flattery as it dawned on them that Merlin had never seen them in their 'uniform.'

"Well then, Merlin you shouldn't keep Morgause waiting. I'll take you to her."

He nodded and started to follow Gwen as he was taken even deeper into the home/business of the Lady Katrina.

"Gwen why is Morgause so special?"

"Well for one, she's famous in Hollywood for her makeup and costume design. Lady Katrina protects her fiercely and it's rare when she allows any of her workers to be fitted and prepared by Morgause."

"Oh." Was all he managed to say, as they came in front of an elegant, wooden door.

He felt his heart race as the door slowly opened and he was finally face to face with the daughter herself.

"Hello, you must be Merlin." She said as she let them in giving Gwen a nod of gratitude and dismissal.

"Good luck!" he heard Gwen whisper as she quickly made her way back.

When he finally was in the room, he noticed the rows of costumes, fabric, accessories, makeup, and shoes. He'd never been in a room that seemed to carry more expensive designer items that cost more than his own home.

"You aren't quite what I expected." She admitted as she circled around him her finger rubbing her chin contemplatively. He was able to see the resemblance, in the way she moved, spoke, the calculating eyes, and the beauty that she'd inherited from her mother. But yet no daughter could look less like her mother. His nervousness increased when he realized that tonight he would be in the company of the beautiful, he wasn't going to fool himself into thinking he was even above average on the scale of one to ten. He was tall, and lanky; it almost felt as if he'd never come out of that awkward high school stage.

"You have a most intriguing bone structure, and your complexion brings out your eye and hair color perfectly. Strip to your underwear." She stated with a commanding inflection. Merlin obliged but felt the blush spread to his ears as he was almost in his full naked glory in front of this incredible woman.

"You're body is nothing to be ashamed of, you are no Brad Pitt but you certainly have your own unique beauty." It was almost eerie the way she knew his thoughts as she inspected him closely.

"You were a dancer for quite a while weren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I am not my mother Merlin, and we will be spending much time together. Call me Morgause." She finally bestowed him with a warm smile, and an extended hand which he took with gratitude.

"Now change back, go to the next room and stretch, then comeback. I should have something whipped up by then."

He had trouble with the rest of the group; it seemed they weren't too fond of new guys. To them he was the competition and had yet to find any friends he could hang out with. It felt good to finally let lose some of the tension and he could feel his body relaxing at the familiarity of the movements. When he was done there he made it back to Morgause's room where he had posed quite a challenge to her before they finally emerged and she walked him towards the small neon stage he would be working at.

There was already an influx of people and a line waiting outside in hopes that they could get in. He could feel the rush of adrenaline as Morgause stayed with him so he could see the other dancers first and get a feel for what they were doing, and then find his own style.

"Merlin Kay wanted me to bring your sho-" Gwen stopped in her tracks as she scanned her best friend. His goofiness completely trumped by the sexuality his presence expressed. She knew Morgause was the best, and the result was standing in front of her. His hair had been combed and ruffled to give him the freshly fucked look, the black tresses shadowed his eyes, but when he looked into the light she could see the dark blue liner that brought out the intensity and focus she sometimes forgot Merlin had. The black shirt clung tightly to his body, with well placed rips that were held together with silver, diamond safety pins. The black skinny jeans emphasized everything and were placed just below his hip bones with a large diamond belt that kept them secure. Even the shoes were high class leather converse that held their own shimmer.

Morgause had made sure to place an emphasis on the beautiful and rare cheek bones he'd inherited giving him the perfect androgynous look that she knew would leave members of both sexes wanting to get their hands on Merlin by the end of tonight. This also happened to mean that both Kay and she had their work cut out for them all night.

"Gwen, your friend turned out nicely." Morgause complemented as she told Merlin to start dancing in five and left them to search out her own company.

"Here, Kay said this would help your nerves." Merlin looked at the crystal blue liquid in the shot glass. He distinctly remembered Kay mentioning that it was the blue drinks you didn't want to trust, but he had no time to contemplate it as he quickly drank it feeling the sweet burn as he swallowed it leaving the tangy taste in his mouth.

"Thanks." She gave him another reassuring smile before he finally got on his stage and let the music take hold of him.

The drinks kept coming all night, from Kay or the partiers hoping to catch his undivided attention. As his vision started to give that slight swirl that indicated he could possibly be a little drunk, he could also sense the looks of many upon him, he could feel the hunger in their gaze and it gave him a shiver down his spine. It wasn't until one person in particular caught his attention with the frightening way they licked their lips at the sight of him that he completely lost his footing and fell off the stage into one of Lady Katrina's precious customers.

"I'm sorry." He panicked as he quickly lifted himself off but felt the dizziness and fell again. Angry blue eyes met his own scared ones and he noticed them soften and dilate in lust.

"It's alright." The blonde man said as he lifted himself off the ground before helping up Merlin.

"I'm really sorry sir, I just lost my footing and-"

"Merlin?" he heard a familiar voice say, that made his blood run cold. He turned to look into the familiar honey brown eyes of Lancelot.

"Lance." He said embarrassed at the predicament he found himself in.

"You know this idiot." The blonde ass said as he gave them both a curious look.

"I'm not an idiot you prat." Merlin spat.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! Do you have any idea who I am."

Merlin glanced at him for a small second before responding. "You're right I'm sorry." The blonde started to nod. "You're a prat with superiority issues." He could sense the glare intensify as the blond walked over.

"I could have you fired for this!"

"Arthur calm down." He heard Lance say as he tried his best to cover up the laugh.

"This lowlife dancer just-"

"I'm not a lowlife, you ever consider people who work here can be decent too?" He defended as he too started to approach Arthur, the blonde had rolled his eyes at Merlin's rant.

"Arthur, Merlin is a professional he has no reason to be working here."

"Then why is it he fell of the stage reserved for workers only."

At this both men stared at Merlin as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Merlin there you are, Kay said this one should be even better than the last. Oh, who are your friends?" Gwen asked as she practically shoved the drink down his throat in hopes to calm him down. But he knew that was the kicker, another minute and he would be gone.

"This here is Lancelot." At this Lance kissed her hand, which caused Gwen to turn a little red.

"My Lady."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I- I'm Guinevere, but people know me as just Gwen."

"This one is, I forgot his name … I just remember calling him a P-" Gwen covered his mouth as she knew it wouldn't be okay for him to repeat those words to Arthur of all people.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur was it?"

"The pleasure is mine Guinevere."

"Well I need to get back to work and so does Merlin, would you gentlemen like to come get a drink at the bar, and it's on the house." They both nodded and followed. Merlin was left there standing alone in a crowd of people who immediately started pawing to dance with the new Jewel of Avalon.

"Please, I'd rather not ... Oh my, ma'am please don't … sir I would appreciate." He never realized when he made it to the middle of the throng of people dancing on the main floor. Any person who wasn't inebriated by the alcohol could see the discomfort on his features. He thought he was hopeless when he felt a pair of strong arms grab him as the unseen person started to grind with him as they danced their way out of the crowd.

"Thanks I didn't think I would ever get out."

"You're welcome." He stilled as he recognized the pompous intonation.

"Don't worry Merlin, I don't bite, unless you want me to." He could clearly see that the alcohol had loosened up the blonde enough to hit on him, but not enough to make him lose control of his actions.

"I …well I wasn't saying, um… thanks."

There was an awkward silence that ensued before he was suddenly pinned against the dark wall and being passionately kissed by the man he'd just met. He felt himself slightly moan as the kiss was deepened when Arthur gave a playful nibble to his bottom lip. Neither was aware when their friends caught sight of them, nor the amused look that Katrina and Morgause shared with each other.

They could only see, feel, and sense each other and the moment that they were sharing which would mark them and change the course that life had originally intended for them.

"You shouldn't be working here." Arthur said as he finally broke away for air.

"Well it's not like I have job offers lining up."

"You're Lance's friend I think I could find something more … suitable." He whispered as he went in for another kiss. Who'd have thought that just dancing and falling on a stranger would give him an opportunity he would have never expected.


	2. Chapter 2 Lovegame

Title: The Fame

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Lady Gaga's music. BBC and Lady Gaga's people do.

Summary: AU. After tragedy befalls during his last year in high school Merlin's perfectly planned life takes a turn for the worst. Years later he runs into an old mate who introduces him to the Prince, and possibly a new future. Merlin/Arthur

Okay so basically I Love Lady Gaga, and am writing a fanfic inspired by her album The Fame, each chapter will be titled in the order of the songs. It's posed as a challenge to whose point of view I can use and how I can write the chapters without basing it off the song too much :) so enjoy!

A/N: Eh…sorry it's taken me so long to post this, I had the first 7 pages written before the Christmas break ended but was busy running around turning in labs, and taking insane science exams. Then school started and I changed my major to English, hopefully I can find a better rhythm for posting these chapters. Anyways … onward with the story!

Chapter 2

Lovegame

"Arthur it's time for you to wake up." Merlin said loudly as he waltzed into the room with Starbucks in one hand, the breakfast the maid had prepared on his arm, and furiously texted into the blackberry that had been provided with the job in his other hand.

As he settled everything in the right place on the blonde's desk he turned and made an annoyed groan before walking over to the obscenely large windows and pulling the curtains apart to let in the sunlight. He heard a noise come from Arthur's direction and watched as he just rolled over and placed one of his fluffy pillows over his head.

"Fabulous." He mumbled sarcastically as he walked over and started to shake Arthur.

"You have to get up. Arthur, I'm serious!" the last part was said in a high pitched tone as he suddenly found himself pinned next to the half naked prince. He had no idea how to react and found himself getting more and more speechless as he felt the prince snuggle into him. 'Since when did Mr. Bad ass himself start snuggling' he thought before coming back to reality as he heard Arthur lightly snore again.

"Arthur, let go." Merlin tried to struggle but it only caused the hold to tighten further. It was when he felt the circulation being cut off that he decided he was going to find a way to throw Arthur onto the floor. He started to struggle with all his force against the blonde until he was finally able to shove him off the bed not counting that he would be following the fall due to Arthur still holding on tightly to Merlin.

"Oof. Merlin?" the prince asked incredulously. Of all the ways any of his other assistants had woke him up, this was just different and slightly insulting.

"Good Morning, Sire." Arthur couldn't help but glare at the biting sarcasm in which Merlin always managed to say sire, or your highness. "I see you slept well." The goofy grin appeared on the dark haired boys face and the blonde found it hard to stay mad at him.

"Yes, you know what would make it a better morning?" Merlin shook his head in confusion. "If you bloody got off of me!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He immediately scrambled up in embarrassment.

"You're forgiven for today, but why on Earth would you shove me off my own bed?"

Merlin couldn't help but feel the onset of a blush as he felt the Princes scrutiny upon him.

"Well it was your fault; you're the one who held me prisoner as I was subject to your snuggling!"

Arthur looked something akin to embarrassment as Merlin finished explaining himself, but quickly recovered as he got up and cleared his throat.

"Well, continue with your duties and this is another incident we will never speak of again."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin said as he watched the blonde walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Come work for me Merlin, it would be a better job. You should listen to him Merlin. Merlin don't let this opportunity slip you by." He couldn't help but mock all the different voices of reason that had influenced him to work for Arthur; which on most occasions, he felt the job was just being a personal slave rather than assistant, with no gratitude for his efforts. He couldn't help but feel that there had also been way too many incidents that neither he nor the Prince would ever speak of again.

First there was the snogging they did back at Avalon a year ago when he'd first met Arthur and hadn't realized he was Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon. Then there were many incidents that happened after, the accidental kiss, the time they had to fake being lovers so the press wouldn't figure out it was Arthur, the time that they'd gotten wasted again and to under exaggerate almost gave their friends a show, and now the snuggling. "Is there no way I can work under him without people assuming we're gay for each other." He face palmed when he realized the implications his mumbling could be taken as and figured no, there wasn't.

As much as he loathed admitting it, he did feel a strange fondness for the Prince. After working with him for a year he really felt like they had formed some strange friendship. A friendship based on banter, humiliation, and the occasional torture Arthur like to throw at him, so it was a little twisted, but it was a friendship nonetheless.

He had just finished picking up the clothes spread across the room, and making the superfluous sized bed when he heard the door to the bathroom creak open and a wet, half-naked Arthur appeared. He couldn't help but stare a little as the steam added to the effect of the well muscled body walking out, tiny droplets of water fell down his torso towards the towel and Merlin couldn't help but follow the path of the water as it slid down the smooth golden skin of the Prince.

"Merlin, I understand it's difficult to not stare at my charming good looks, but go answer the doorbell!" Arthur added a little smirk as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and gauged the reaction of his very red and embarrassed assistant.

"Congratulations sire." Said assistant remarked as he walked towards the living room.

"Congratulations for what?"

"You've been upgraded to conceited prat." Merlin immediately shut the door to Arthur's room as the blonde started to stalk towards him, and ran to answer the door. Just as he was about to turn the handle in stepped the gorgeous and elegant form of Arthur's fraternal twin.

"Good morning Morgana." She gave him a mischievous smile as she returned the greeting and silently crept towards the door of Arthur's room.

"You don't want to go in there-" He cut himself off at the mirth he saw in the emerald eyes and knew that she was up to her usual pranks. The twins were infamous for their ongoing battle of wits.

She immediately opened the door and pulled out a camera from her pocket. Merlin saw a flash, followed by a howl of rage, and embarrassment as she mimicked his earlier actions, and shut the door before her brother had a chance to get to her.

"I don't think he'll forget that one any time soon." She said as she let the laughter loose.

"What are you going to do with the picture?"

"Well, I am going to post this on his website after I am done photo shopping it. I may have shared a womb with him, but I don't want to see his naked arse every time I visit his facebook now do I?"

They both grinned and shared a look of "I won't tell if you won't" then quickly composed themselves as the victim in question walked out, hair still a mess, glaring at the two brunets.

"Morgana, what are you doing here?"

"Last I checked, I live here."

Arthur couldn't help the slight frown at the smart ass comment of his twin. "Yes, I've been quite aware of this fact, but why are you in my room?"

"I just wanted to stop by and visit my baby twin brother." She smirked at him as she saw the tightening of his jaw that usually accompanied with him being reminded that she was born first.

"I'm not in the mood for games Morgana now give me the camera and kindly remove yourself from my chambers."

"Camera? I don't know what you are talking about."

"I thought we came to a truce last month?"

"Merlin, do you have any idea as to what he is referring to?"

The twins both stared at Merlin, each wondering whose side he would take. Of course there was no question as to who he would be helping out. "No My Lady, I don't recall seeing a camera at all."

Morgana gave a satisfied smile; while Arthur gave a threatening look in his assistant's direction today was definitely going to be interesting.

"Well then, Arthur finish getting ready I'm going to take your assistant with me to help with something I am preparing for the arrival of our sister."

The blonde gave them a wave of dismissal to finish preparing for family breakfast and started calculating when he'd next attack Morgana, she broke the truce and this time he would be victorious.

~*~*~*

Uther Pendragon was a very intimidating presence to behold; Merlin was made aware of this fact since the first time that he was introduced as Arthur's new assistant. Everything about the man just screamed discipline, order, and I'll have your head if you make the wrong move. Merlin found himself on the other side of his admonishments when he'd had to cover for some idiotic stunt Arthur had pulled, and would never forget those encounters. Today was a completely different matter, and both of his children were also in different spirits than they usually were. The few times Merlin would even glance in the King's direction he saw the anxiousness in the King's movements, and the way his distraction with conversation came and went. It had been one year, and today he would finally meet the oldest and third of the King's children, though he couldn't help but feel curious being that all his life the media had never mentioned a third heir.

"Your Highness," the guards gave their bow, and waited until Uther gave his nod to continue, "Your daughter has just arrived."

As soon as the words left the guard, he immediately saw the way the twins tried hard to hide their excitement and keep their Royal composure, the King looked like he didn't know what to do with his hands, or if he should stand and sit. But as soon as the unknown child made her appearance everyone in the room seemed to light up at first glance.

"Morgause." The King whispered, before finally getting up and embracing his eldest child.

"Hello father." She gave Uther a warm smile and proceeded to greet her younger siblings.

Merlin couldn't help but stare in shock, he had no idea that the same Morgause he'd met in the club almost a year ago was the unknown child of King Uther Pendragon, he'd also never seen the man's eyes soften, or his guard down as much as it had been now.

"Hello Merlin, fancy meeting you here." She gave him a smirk as he fumbled for the right thing to say.

"Hello, um … My Lady."

"Morgause I had no idea you were acquainted with Arthur's assistant who has proven that there are levels far inferior to incompetence." Everyone held in a snicker as Merlin's eyes went wide; he prayed that Uther never found out what his previous job had been.

"Only a little father, he temporarily worked with my mother as her assistant. In fact, she was the one who suggested to Arthur that he might be just the man for the job as his personal slave." She gave her brother a warm smile as he returned a mock glare.

"I had no idea; I almost thought he worked for your Mother's less than noble activities." Arthur started to choke on his food, and Morgana started to laugh in hopes to distract Uther.

"No my Lord, she was perfectly aware that this young man didn't belong in those kind of places." Uther looked pleased with the answer, the twin's shared a look of "I'm not surprised", and Merlin gaped at Morgause finally connecting the dots and realizing that this had been Morgause and Katrina's plan the entire time.

"Well then enough chattering about the assistant let's eat." Uther declared with a hint of a smile ghosting his features as his eldest child took a seat close to him.

The rest of the meal included small talk between the royal family and Merlin couldn't help but wonder when this boredom would end when he noticed a look of hidden pain cross Morgana's face.

"Are you alright?" he found himself asking before thinking of the consequences.

"Assistant why do you find it necessary to interrupt our dinner?" the king questioned with a tone of authority and annoyance.

"I'm, s-sorry your highness it's just that your daughter looked ill."

Everyone's attention went from Merlin and his foolishness, to Morgana as a shared tension of concern filled the air.

"Merlin that wasn't necessary." Morgana's gaze traveled to both her siblings and then her father whom all seemed to have the same expression that screamed 'Liar'. "Father I've just been feeling a little tired since I've been having trouble sleeping lately, and usually when winter is about to come my past injuries bother me a bit that is all."

"Well when our court physician returns from his research I'll send him to check you immediately. Perhaps you should consider an assistant like Arthur; albeit a more competent one it would do you a world of good child."

"Highness I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Either you find one, or I will find one for you. Which do you prefer?" She was about to retort when she noticed the infamous Pendragon determination set upon his features and knew that she would not win.

"Fine, I'll just ask a friend if she'd come work for me."

"If you need have Merlin assist you to retire to your room, I still have much to discuss with your siblings."

Morgana understood that this was not a polite suggestion but an actual order; she bit down her pride and with her air of arrogant stubbornness wished her sister well before walking towards the corridor, Merlin just a few paces behind her. She was just out of sight when she leaned against the wall for a moment to find her strength.

"My Lady do you need any help?"

"I don't need any help Merlin, and next time you notice I am not well I would appreciate if you didn't cause such a spectacle."

"I'm sorry, I was only concerned." He exclaimed, a look of hurt became evident in his blue eyes which made the princess feel slightly sorry, just slightly.

"Merlin can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I haven't been feeling well lately, actually it's been a few months. I've already spoken to Gwen and she should be starting next week."

"Are you going to be okay until then?"

"Oh stop it Merlin, I'm not a china doll. People get sick it's a part of life. When Gaius returns I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Wait … did you just say Gaius?"

"Yes, why … Oh my." She gave a small laugh as she understood. "Gaius Emrys, is he your father?"

Merlin's eyes widened in shock and he also started to laugh. "No, he's my uncle. Well from, my mother's side. It's just I haven't seen him since my mum and mor- I mean just since I was younger."

She eyed him suspiciously aware that he was probably about to share something private but decided against it knowing that his trust would come in time.

"Well I won't say anything to Arthur, I'm sure you will use it against him at some point." She gave him a warm smile as they stopped in front of her door. "But tell Gwen, Lance, and Kay that I will be there tonight."

He gave her a nod before returning to his duties of babying the prince, with a small bounce of excitement as he remembered that tonight was their ritual get together.

~*~*~*~*~*

The bell made a dramatic chime that Merlin could hear outside the modest little loft that Gwen shared with Kay. There was a rush of steps and the sound of someone undoing the locks, the door swished open and a pair of sweet brown eyes came into view.

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed as she leapt on him in a warm embrace. Merlin returned it with a laugh at how at home his friend could make any person feel.

"You know Gwen if I had ever considered to go to the American university I would have dragged you along."

"Oh, Merlin stop being silly." She exclaimed as she let the tired assistant in. He immediately made his way to the couch where he just plopped on it and let out a sigh.

"Let me guess, you're dramatic entrance has to do with your secret love, the highness prat himself." Kay interjected as he walked in the main room with a huge smirk.

Merlin leveled him with an indignant glare as he decided to start his usual bitch session of all the cruel and tortuous things Arthur had made him do that day. "And then he walked in half naked and accused me of staring which it's not my fault anyone would have looked even if it wasn't the prat, thankfully Morgana-"

"Wait a second it's bad enough that you two are in denial that you have your homoerotic moments, but seeing him naked straight out of the shower, and oogling." Gwen started to laugh as Merlin realized that he'd put his foot in his mouth, again.

"Well it doesn't mean I like him or anything."

"Actually Merlin, he's the only topic of conversation these days. I feel as if I knew Arthur before you three started sneaking out of the castle for our get togethers." Kay spoke up from the kitchen.

"He's got a point, and you've been caught snogging and about to take a tumble with each other plenty of times."

Merlin felt his face heat up and immediately cleared his throat claiming that he could have sworn he heard Arthur and Morgana bickering outside. Gwen and Kay both shared a look of exasperation at his denial but silently agreed to drop the subject until Merlin was ready to hear more of what they had to say.

"Hey guys, how much do you know about Morgause?" Merlin questioned after he'd confirmed that the royal twins had yet to arrive.

"Well we just know what Lady Katrina has privied us to." Kay answered as chopping noises were once again heard from the kitchen area.

"We just know that she's her daughter, that she works in Hollywood and that she's his majesty's – uh, I mean she's you know an only child."

"Guinevere I heard a slip, are you sure she doesn't have any half-siblings?"

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin; Lady Katrina has always said she had enough with one."

"Plus if we did know anything else she would murder us if she found out we told you." Kay called out as it was accompanied by a sizzling noise and a delicious aroma that was just starting to fill the air.

"But it takes two to tango, and I'm sure the father could have reproduced."

"Well no one knows who that is so – I really think Arthur and Morgana should be here by now, don't you."

"You do know!" Merlin said accusingly, he wanted to make sure they both knew so none of them would have to face either Uther or Katrina's wrath.

"Wait a minute, you're pressing on too much. It's almost like you are trying to find out before talking to us about something. You always do this when you're trying to fish." Now it was Gwen's turn to point an accusing finger at Merlin.

"Guys just for your information I am still allowed to be left out of this based on our agreement precisely three year ago." The bartender had only ever tried to mediate their battle of wits once, and it didn't end well for him. Since then he'd made them sign an official contract that to try and do so would be a violation of his rights, as well as his mental balance.

Gwen and Merlin just rolled their eyes at him before shooting another glare at each other. "Fine." Gwen said as she eyed her lanky friend suspiciously. "On the count of three we say her siblings' names."

"Alright, and if they don't match up?"

"This whole debate never happened"

"Deal."

They shook, counted to three and at the same time named off the possible siblings that Morgause could have. "Morgana and Arthur!"

In the background Kay continued to cook while he let out a sigh of relief. He'd figured they were talking about the same people about an hour ago when the fight had started.

"Well now that we know, how is it possible?"

"Well, how did you find out?"

"Morgause came over to the palace to have a luncheon with her royal family." Merlin explained as he gave Gwen a look of, "now it's your turn to spill."

"Well I don't know if my details are correct but Lady Katrina and King Uther married when they were young." Merlin's eyes widened at this tidbit of knowledge but he held in any remarks to let Gwen continue.

"It could have been a huge scandal if their parents hadn't intervened and made them divorce. The only reason the church allowed it was because they had sworn they had yet to consummate the marriage and to go against the word of a Noble was considered treason. A few months later Morgause was born."

"But that doesn't make any sense why would they marry? And what about Queen Ygraine?"

"That's where I come in." Kay responded as he walked to the living room having finished the meal he was preparing.

"Uther and Katrina were in love, they were barely of age and this was before he met the woman who he'd been arranged to marry since childhood. Katrina decided that she wanted to keep her child and forsook her parents inheritance, which is why she owns Avalon and also why her power to cut down anyone she sees as threatening scares most of her employees. No one except the Royal family had privy to Morgause's lineage."

"Well, that makes sense but why isn't Morgause seen as one of the heirs of the throne?"

"Because Merlin those decisions are made by parliament and the whole counsel of Camelot." Gwen interjected with a look that said 'you idiot, why didn't you pay attention in school.' Merlin always found it interesting how she was able to convey so much condensation through one look when she wanted.

"Oh, well how did the Royal family take it? And what was the Queen's reaction?"

"Merlin we only know Katrina's side because she told us when we walked in on a heated conversation between her and the King. You would have to ask Arthur or Morgana."

The three of them looked at each other, the awkward silence indication there was more to say, more questions to be asked but before any of them could try the doorbell rang. Kay immediately stood up to go let the twins in before they really got impatient.

"Kay!" Morgana exclaimed as she gave him a big embrace. "You've been working out." The princess said as she gave his arm muscle a playful squeeze.

"And you look ravishing as well, your highness." They both laughed at the flirtatious joke they'd started when they first met.

"Morgana give the man some breathing space."

"Aw, is my baby twin getting protective?" she smirked at Arthur while he rolled his eyes before handing Kay the customary bottles of wine they would sneak out of Uther's stash.

"You know one day his highness is going to catch both of you, and I don't want to be involved."

"Don't worry, Morgana has our father wrapped around her finger, and she knows it very well."

At this Morgana gave an innocent face which caused everyone in the room to laugh."

"Hello, Morgana." Gwen said as she embraced the only female friend she had. They both cherished their friendship because they were the only two females in the group and therefore had to deal with the stupidity of the other three on a constant basis.

"Arthur, Merlin and I were just talking about you." Gwen said evilly as she gave him a hug. She watched in amusement as Arthur glanced at his assistant who turned red as he remembered that he was telling Gwen about the shower incident.

"Nothing good I suspect. Oh, Merlin just for those stunts you pulled today tomorrow is definitely going to be busy." Merlin let out a groan of exasperation; he always seemed to get work piled on him for the stupidest things.

"As you wish _your highness_." The blonde just glared hearing the sarcasm in the last two words.

"Alright then, I think dinner should begin before you two keep on flirting." Both boys glared at Morgana as the rest laughed, they couldn't help it if the statement had some truth to it.

Dinner was fun as always, they passed the wine around various times, discussed their week. They laughed at each other, debated over politics which almost always made Kay and Arthur about to lunge at each other in a fight. It really felt like home to all of them. Being young, and not having that group of friends you can rely on was something that each of them had experienced, and were glad to have formed their strange bond, even if society dictated that their varying stations should never even glance at each other.

As Merlin helped Kay clean up and get ready for dessert Morgana finally worked up the courage to ask her friend if she would work for her. "Gwen, if you could find a better job would you leave Avalon?"

The tanned girl looked over at her friend in curiosity. "Of course, I don't want to have men and women stare at my ass for the rest of my life." She joked.

"Would you like to work for me, as my assistant? Unlike Arthur I wouldn't treat you like shit and I would rather enjoy the company."

"Of course, that would be lovely!" Gwen was truly thankful; she never thought she'd be able to leave Avalon as long as she stayed in school, now the tides were changing in her favor.

"I'm glad, it's just that father has this ill-conceived notion that I am ill and work too hard."

"He's just worried Morgana." Arthur spoke up at this point.

"For nothing."

"You haven't slept well in months, and Gaius has yet to return to make sure nothing is wrong and you think he's over-reacting?"

"I don't want to hear it from you. Why don't you try having father thinking you're going to die!"

"Well it would definitely be a change from being ignored."

"It's not my fault Mum died and made him go all crazy."

"No, according to him it's mine, and that's why he can't even look at me."

Everyone stiffened; they all knew that the Queen had struggled with her horrible illness for years. It wasn't until her death that the King's rule had become stricter, and he'd grown distant to his children. It was a touchy subject for both twins, and for the King as well, there was a rumor that the paparazzi who'd taken the picture of the Queen at her death bed in the hospital disappeared by his doing.

"Well I think it's time for more wine!" Merlin exclaimed as he purposefully let his clumsiness overtake him and tripped over a chair.

"Why am I not surprised at your ineptness?" Arthur commented which caused everyone in the room to laugh, and helped ease the tension.

There was more wine to be passed around and more stories to tell, by the end of the night they were all pretty much drunk, especially a Prince and his assistant who'd engaged in a drinking contest with the hard liquor that Gwen and Kay had. Everyone else stared at the idiots knowing that tomorrow they'd have headaches that matched their level of stubbornness.

"Well I think I better get to bed before father finds out I left the holy sanctuary." The princess said sarcastically. She was more tipsy than drunk but either way would need help getting home quietly.

"Why don't I go with you? That way you don't fall, the King won't find out, and I'll be there ready for work tomorrow."

"Gwen my dear, what would I do without you?"

"Fall and get caught." They both laughed and turned towards Arthur and Merlin.

"I think those two will get caught, does Merlin live near here?"

"Yeah, he lives in the door at the end of the hall from us." Gwen answered.

"You ladies, go on. I'll make sure to walk them there in one piece."

"Thanks Kay, I'll make sure Arthur makes up for it."

The two girls looked once more at the prince and his assistant, nodded their heads and left as they furiously started to whisper to each other, Kay really didn't need to hear what they were planning this time. The bartender walked over to the pair of idiots he called friends who were now engaged in a glaring contest. "I don't' want to know, but we need to get the both of you across the hall."

"But Kay Arthur was-"

"You liar, why must you always blame me on your misfortunes!"

"I said I don't want to know, so come on boys let's go!"

The two of them stumbled as the found away to stand on their own feet without falling over. Kay helped Merlin who was in worse condition than the Prince. The three of them walked towards the door at the end, with much noise, and commotion on the way as Arthur and Merlin found another reason to start bickering at each other. Kay was grateful when he got them inside the door to the apartment.

"Now you two play nice, I'm going to bed. Don't bother me unless one of you is about to die." With that being said, the darker blonde hurried out of the apartment before either of the drunken fools had a chance to stop him.

"See what you did Merlin you scared him off."

"Are you sure you weren't the one who scared him off, like the way you did to Lance when he was here last time."

"How dare you speak to me that way."

"Oh, I dare _your highness_."

"You're impossible, I don't' know why I keep such a mentally afflicted assistant around. You're useless in your job, and have no respect."

"Well I don't see anyone in here who deserves that respect, _your highness_."

"That's it." Arthur tackled Merlin and thankfully both just ended up falling onto the couch instead of the glass table that was in the living room. The fight went on as they fell off the couch into the floor, and a large 'thunk' was heard followed by a cry of pain.

"I expect you to pay my medical bill!"

"Oh shut up Merlin." Then on what they would later blame on the large amount of alcohol they had consumed both of them stared at each other. Sizing the other one up, neither noticing when their lips met. Neither aware of when Arthur's hand had made his way into Merlin's pants.

Merlin groaned at the feel of Arthur's hand making contact with the growing bulge that had formed, and the feel of Arthur's own need digging into his thigh. It was sloppy being that they were both inebriated, but needy, and satisfying at the same time. The growing sexual tension that had been accumulating in the year they had known each other all boiling down to this one moment when they would have some release from the truth they chose to ignore. Merlin writhed under the royal hand that had taken hold of his manhood. This was a different experience for Arthur, he'd only even pleasured women before but his instincts guided him as he subconsciously wanted to please the man that was caught under him. The yearning radiating off the both of them mingled together causing their climatic release to be powerful, but at the same time any fly on the wall would catch the erotic inexperience that they both had when it came to the body of the same sex.

In the morning they would both ignore that the reason this happened was due to more than the alcohol. They would go on pretending that they had a normal relationship, would continue their fights, and would continue the game that they had both entered that fateful day when Merlin fell into Arthur. But at the moment they were both asleep cuddled into each other, their subconscious had taken over and for just that moment it was more than a game.


	3. Chapter 3 Paparazzi

Title: The Fame

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Lady Gaga's music. BBC and Lady Gaga's people do.

Summary: AU. After tragedy befalls during his first years in college Merlin's perfectly planned life takes a turn for the worst. Years later he runs into an old mate who introduces him to the Prince, and possibly a new future. Merlin/Arthur

Okay so basically I Love Lady Gaga, and am writing a fanfic inspired by her album The Fame, each chapter will be titled in the order of the songs. It's posed as a challenge to whose point of view I can use and how I can write the chapters without basing it off the song too much :) so enjoy!

A/N: I've come to realize posts will be wide apart until I finish the semester off. Between the load of papers and reading for class I didn't have much time to finish what I'd started writing in February. Once again sorry for the very late update. Engoy!

Chapter 3

Paparazzi

"Uther wants to meet with us." Morgana stated as she loudly slammed Arthur's bedroom door open. The blond prince looked up confused as to what they possibly could have done this time.

"Did he sound angry?" he inquired as he put down a book he was reading, and immediately started to head for the door, his sister matching his quick stride.

"Well it was Leon who informed me, and he looked like Uther had just berated him for something. I'm going to assume … yes."

"I don't understand what we could have done this time, and plus we both know he didn't catch us when we got drunk at Gwen and Kay's apartment last month."

"Well, perhaps you weren't acting princely enough when you were in training with the soldiers." Morgana snickered as Arthur sent her a bone chilling glare.

"Or perhaps once again someone has been forgetting about her health and is going to be reminded how weak she really is." Morgana matched his glare as they continued. It wasn't until they were right in front of their father's study that they realized they really didn't want to knock. The twins looked at each other expectantly.

"I knocked last time." Morgana reminded her brother.

Arthur took a deep breath before raising his hand and giving the door two firm blows.

"Enter." The cold authority was clear even through the thick wooden door.

"Well, ladies first." Arthur said mockingly as he held the door open for her. Morgana would have told him something if they weren't in the danger zone of being caught arguing.

The study was lavishly furnished with bold red and gold hues. There were tasteful paintings spread out along the room reminding the twins of their proud and noble history. The king was seated behind a large oak desk in front of a grand window with red velvet curtains pulled out letting the light in. If you looked through the many books in the shelves, there were first editions of many old poets and writers. Books about philosophy, history, most of them were non-fiction suiting Uther's no-nonsense personality perfect.

"Your Highness." They spoke in unison as they produced a faultless bow and graceful curtsey before waiting in anticipation at his next command.

"Sit." He stood from his chair, the golden crown gleaming amongst his graying hair. He pinched the bride of his nose with his hand in irritation. You could see the scars that marred the king's once flawless face. He was tall in stature, and his build gave the impression that he had been in many fights. "How are you both?"

The twins stared at each other out of the corners of their eyes before giving him their full attention once again. "Fine." Their pattern of harmony continued.

"Good, now I was just curious. You both know how hard I've worked to maintain the kingdom, how hard I've worked for this family to maintain their respectable image. It has been hard being both father and king in these times of adversity we are facing. I suppose you have kept up that relations with Mercia are not going well."

"Yes father." They both nodded, although both were guilty at not having kept up with their politics as of late.

"You are both aware that my adversaries would stop at nothing to tarnish our image and name for their benefit?" Another matched nod.

"Then would you care to explain how these came to be?" The voice never wavered but the wrath was prominent in their father's ruthless eyes. He threw four different tabloid covers in front of them. Both of them stared in shock as they understood where this was going. There was the one Morgana had recently taken of Arthur naked out of the shower, one of Morgana drunkenly trying to make it up the stairs and failing, one of Morgana dancing provocatively with a sleazy looking man in a night club, and one of Arthur taking a body shot from a stripper.

"Father I have no idea how those damned paparazzi got those." Arthur spoke up first hoping he would take the bait.

Uther gave them a smile that sent chills down their spine. "I would also like to know the likelihood of them breaking into our house as some of those pictures were taken in your room during the day!" He was trying his hardest not to shout but it was proving hard on his blood pressure.

"Well you see father we-" He held up his hand as Morgana tried to continue Arthur's lie.

"I know perfectly well what is going on. Both of you vowed that you would end your impudent feud. Both of you have proven that your word is of ill-repute. I'll have you know that none of these I found as insulting as this." They both stared in shock at the picture of Arthur's tongue shoved down Merlin's throat. Both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I would like you to explain when you decided to become Homosexual and why you are still under my roof if you have decided you are?!" Uther was seething. Morgana knew that she would have to take one for the team if she wanted to continue to have her brother around, no matter how much of an idiot he was.

"Father I confess." She interrupted as Arthur was trying to explain the motive behind those pictures. "I photo shopped Arthur and his assistant thinking it would help me win the battle." Both men stared at Morgana, the prince in surprise, and the king looked like he would lock her up in the dungeon if she wasn't his daughter.

"I expected better behavior from the both of you. I know of your drunken escapades you have tried to hide from me. I pay these servants well enough that they know where their loyalties lie. You are both a disgrace to the Pendragon name if you can't figure that out for yourselves. You are both confined to the palace until I find you are mature enough to roam the streets again. I shouldn't even have to do this to a pair of 22 year olds." He gave a weary sigh before looking at them again. Neither would contest their punishment knowing full well that he let them off very easy. "I love you both more than you can imagine. I will not stand idly by and watch as you waste your lives. I am taking away certain privileges and they will not be reinstated until I see fit is that understood?"

"Yes, sire."

"I am also going to assign you both tutors so you begin lessons in your responsibilities again and do not waste your confinement lazing about the palace. I want to see your assistants at promptly 7 AM tomorrow morning to instruct your schedule to them. You are not allowed to make them during the duration of your punishment. If you leave the palace you are to be escorted by one of the knights as well as your assistants and they will both report back to me."

"Yes, Sire."

"You may leave." He turned towards the window, gazing at the activities going on outside. He could hear sound of the skidding chairs and the controlled footsteps of his children.

"One more thing, Gaius is back. Arthur you are to speak to him about your drinking habits I will not have you in a rehabilitation center again, and Morgana I have already spoken to your assistant this morning on what she is to tell him." He turned to face them again, hands behind his back and gave them a last nod of dismissal. They both bowed and curtseyed again before leaving the study.

As soon as they were out of ear shot the bickering started up again as they made their way towards the dining room for Brunch.

"This is all your fault." Arthur started "If you wouldn't be out at all hours of the night drinking."

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who stays over at my assistant's apartment and comes back the next morning looking like I'd just been-" She stopped noticing Gwen and Merlin making their way towards the room through the other hall. Morgana brought her voice lower to finish what she was about to say. "Either way Uther's right, I should be taking better care of you. Do I have to call Sophia or Percival again?"

Arthur's infuriated gaze softened as he realized they were having a tender brother sister moment that really only occurred once a year it felt like. "You don't have to worry I'll take better care. You need to watch yourself as well." He pointed an accusing finger at her then embraced her as he whispered in her ear "Thanks Morgana, I didn't know they'd photographed that moment."

She returned the embrace with a smile and they both turned to continue their way to the table. Merlin and Gwen just stared at them in shock.

"Are you two feeling alright?" Gwen asked as sensitively as she could.

"Why yes Gwen, couldn't be better." Morgana smiled as she served herself some of the fruit in front of her.

"It's just that you guys never hug." Merlin spoke up.

"Merlin just because you obviously lack any emotional intelligence to have a sibling relationship doesn't mean we all do."

Merlin's eyes narrowed in fury as Arthur finished his retort.

"Well then, perhaps you can grow up and take care of yourself for today, sire." The last word was said with such venom everyone in the room stared in shock. Merlin turned back where he came from deciding to go see if anyone else in the palace needed him for today.

"What was that all about?" Arthur asked aloud not quite sure why Merlin reacted so negatively. The assistant had always been fine with all his other scathing remarks.

"Arthur, have you ever considered asking about his family?" Morgana inquired with a raised eyebrow that made the prince look down in shame.

"Well no but he's never mentioned it."

"Actually, I don't really know his story either your majesties. And he's been with Kay and me for years. Not even Lancelot knows the full story other than Merlin was an amazing medical student, and was bound to America on a Liberal Arts scholarship for dance."

Both the twins stared at her not realizing that Merlin had once had amazing opportunities. They both realized they'd thought he didn't have the brains to get into school as well as a lack of funds.

"What happened?" Morgana asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I don't know, Lance said that one day he just dropped out of school and it wasn't until the night he met you both at the club that he'd seen Merlin again."

"How does no one know about Merlin?" The prince questioned rhetorically not expecting an answer.

"Because Sire, there are certain matters he regards as having the highest need for secrecy."

The three of them turned towards the source of the voice. In front of them was a man Arthur and Morgana had come to see as their family.

"Gaius." Morgana almost shouted in enthusiasm as she quickly made her way towards him hands outstretched for an embrace.

"Morgana, how are you my girl?"

"I'm fine."

"Now, now your father has told me all about your health. I will be checking you over. I've even spoken to your lovely assistant who told me about certain lies to the King." Morgana gave a small roll of her eyes but knew there was no point in fighting the old man before her.

"And Arthur, you've grown since I'd last seen you." Arthur and Gaius clasped each other's hand in a firm but familiar hand shake. "Tell me how is it my nephew came to work for you? That was the last bit of information I would ever have expected to find out upon my return."

"Merlin's your nephew?"

Gaius gave a small chuckle, knowing most people wouldn't expect how much younger his sister was than he. "Yes, tell me is he as inept as he's always been?"

"Yes, worse." They all laughed, but neither Gwen nor the twin's fell into Gaius's trap. In the back of their minds they still were pondering the mystery of Merlin. Neither of them really knew anything about his family other than Gaius being his uncle, and why would the physician feel the need to hide Merlin's story. All of them wondered what terrible secret their friend felt he needed to hide from them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe that prat!"Merlin mumbled. "He deserves to get his arse handed to him that's what!" He mumbled some more incoherent sentences as he strode towards the palace gardens. There were so many names he kept sporadically shouting as his anger fueled his pace. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his surroundings anymore. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor and watched in horror as the older gentleman he'd run into struggled to keep his balance.

"I'm sorry!" The assistant exclaimed as he immediately scrambled up to help steady the man.

"It's quite alright my boy" the man said as he straightened his clothing, gave an exasperated sigh then looked up towards the young one who could have caused him to break his newly operated knee again. "Merlin! Son, what are you doing here?" he said in astonishment.

"Uncle Gaius?" The assistant hadn't seen his Uncle Gaius in years, and the palace was the last place he would have expected them to run into each other. They both gave each other a quick embrace when they realized that the other was real.

"I was beginning to worry I'd never see you." Gaius said as they walked towards the gardens together.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I just couldn't handle it."

"And you can now? Or are you just hiding from your past?" Boy did his uncle know how to get to the bottom of things.

"I'm good …really!" he gave his uncle the best smile he could muster. Although he had the nagging feeling that Gaius really wasn't buying it. "I wouldn't be working here if I didn't, besides what are you doing here?"

"Your mother never told you?"

"No."

"I'm court physician to the King. Although, lately I've been gone doing some extra research to better serve the royal family." Merlin stared in awe. He never understood how his Uncle was able to afford the lavish gifts he would give them during the holidays, now he knew.

"Now Merlin, tell me what were you so angry about?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed slightly "I'm the new assistant to his pratliness, and today it was soaring higher than I could deal with at that moment!" Gaius raised a white eyebrow in both amusement and understanding.

"Well, if you are trying to get away go to the Physician's Quarters and start unpacking my things. I'll meet you there after I finish admonishing your favorite Noble."

Merlin couldn't help but smirk a little knowing that for some reason the prat was in trouble. "Alright … it's good to see you uncle."

"I was so worried when you left after the accident. I tried you know."

"I – I know. Gaius I think I'm going to go work on that task now." He gave him one last fond smile before heading towards his Uncle's rooms. Although Merlin had clearly changed the subject Gaius understood. His nephew had never been the same since the night he woke up in the hospital. Gaius had to close his eyes and compose himself as the images flooded his mind. He took a relaxing breath before he made his way to the dining hall to berate the two young charges.

Meanwhile, Merlin got lost not realizing he actually didn't know where he was going until Gaius was already gone. He sighed before walking towards the gardens which had been his original plan. He always felt comforted by the beautiful flowers, the workers in charge of maintaining it had done an amazing job. He walked towards the bench that was hidden behind the statue of gorgeous woman with angel wings, and the lilies.

The smell reminded him of home before tragedy had struck his family. It had been years but he could still remember every detail, and feel the same hollowness and sorrow. 'Stupid Arthur and his idiotic tendencies,' Merlin thought to himself. He had no one else to blame for feeling like this, and the Prince was the best candidate.

"Merlin." He heard a sweet voice call out to him and felt the tender touch of Gwen on his shoulder.

"Wha?"

"I said are you alright?" He looked up at her kind eyes, and almost motherly smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost on my way to the Physician's Quarters."

"Your Uncle thought so, but he wanted me to warn you that the Prince and Princess may be stopping by so he told me to give you this list of supplies he needs from the store."

"Oh, thanks." He said as he took the paper and started to read the list. He got up from his spot and started walking to the main entrance.

"You sure you're alright?" Gwen called after him.

"I'm fine." He added his goofy smile just to show her that he wasn't lying.

~*~*~*~*~*

"So what did Gaius say to you?"

"He wants to run some tests. Nothing too bad." The brunette princess said as she brushed her hair once again. "And take your feet off of my bed if you insist on not removing your shoes beforehand."

Arthur rolled his eyes but did as he was told out of respect. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Arthur Pendragon you're not allowed to drink. I'm sure Gaius gave you a good yelling."

"I didn't say I wanted to drink. I said I wanted to go out. You know have some fun!"

Morgana gave her brother a look that clearly stated Liar, but shrugged and agreed. "Fine, but only if I get to monitor your alcohol."

"Great, Avalon?"

"Yeah I'll bring Gwen along, and see if you can get Lance to come. I haven't seen him in a while."

The two of them spent the rest of the day completing the assigned tasks that their punishment had brought upon them. In between their chores, getting lectured by Gaius, and being stalked by their new body guards they also found time to plan their great sneak out. They'd finally come up with a simple solution and if all went well Uther wouldn't find out.

"My Lady here is the sleeping serum Gaius wants you to take for the pain you've been feeling lately." Gwen said as she entered Morgana's rooms.

"Oh thank you Gwen. Will I be seeing you tonight?"

The assistant looked around nervously as she realized the twins would be in a superfluous amount of trouble if they got caught. She had even considered declining the offer to go out with the two Royals until she realized it would be better for her to accompany them and try hard to keep them out of trouble.

"I'll be there." She gave Morgana a warm smile before excusing herself so she could go home and get ready it was a good thing Kay still bartended Avalon because he could help her watch the twins.

As soon as Gwen left Morgana picked her outfit, braided her hair, and placed her make up together in one of her shiny designer bags. She looked into the mirror to make sure she looked as if she was about to retire for the night before heading out her door.

"My Lady, your father specifically asked-"

"I am aware. I just found myself hungry and wanted to go down to the kitchens for a snack. Is that against his orders Sir Leon?" She asked giving him a mixed look between sarcasm and feigned innocence.

Sir Leon had been fooled by the clever girl before, although, this time she really did seem ready for bed. He still was wary, and if it wasn't inappropriate might even frisk the girl but he had to learn to trust the twins at some point. Arthur would tell the occasional lie, and more often than not he would get caught. Morgana was a different matter, she'd inherited every manipulative bone in Uther's body.

"Fine, but I will escort you to the kitchens."

'Sink and hook' Morgana smugly thought to herself. Sir Leon's clear mistrust of her caused him to fall right into her hands. "Alright then, but I warn you I suddenly feel famished, and won't eat in front of another unless they are eating as well.

Sir Leon made a face but understood that she was raised with her Noble manners. "That's fine with me."

The trip was uneventful. As soon as they reached the enormous kitchen Morgana searched through the fridge.

"How do you feel about Brie, Wine, fruit and bread?" she inquired as she took out left over's from their last family dinner.

"That's fine."

She gave him a smile before placing the items on the counter in between her and the servant's table the blonde man was seated at. She walked over to another fridge and took out the bottom shelf where she sometimes placed a bottle of her favorite wine for her night snack. The counter gave the perfect hiding spot and she quickly dumped some of the contents from her sleeping medication into the bottle before hiding it once again in between her breasts.

"Found my favorite." She said with an excited smile. Sir Leon didn't catch the mischievous gleam in her eye. Had he noticed perhaps he wouldn't have ended up passed out on the floor.

"Good night Sir leon." She gave a mock bow before taking out a syringe from her skirt pocket and injecting the medication into the fruit. She grabbed a tray placed the fruit on a plate, grabbed a couple of glasses and somehow managed to balance the Wine bottle as well.

"Where is Sir Leon ma'am?" one of the guards asked looking at Morgana as if she was about to grow fangs and eat them.

"My father came down and assigned him to go speak with the guards at the gate. He was pretty upset with the outside security lately. Ever since that incident with those overly religious fanatics he's been paranoid." As she finished her tale one of the guards stomach gave a rumble. The pleased gleam returned into her eyes as she offered them the leftovers. She brought them over in case they were hungry as she realized she should show them her gratitude for their services.

The guards divulged instantly, hardly noticing that she was holding the same grape to her mouth the entire time. "I'm telling you Father was so upset he told Arthur he'd never let him hold a sword again."

The guards gave a small chuckle imagining a mini-Prince and the shenanigans he got himself into as a child training with a sword. They placed their head on the table to help the stifle the laugh, which slowly died down. Once Morgana heard the snoring she bid them also a good night before grabbing the purse she'd prepared and started heading down the stairs towards the other corridors in search of Arthur's guards.

As she climbed the stairs across from hers she practiced her sleepy look. When she reached the top she double checked that everything was in place and nothing would look amiss to her father's ever watchful dogs. She walked down the long hallway before turning to her right and heading in the direction of Arthur's room which was located at the end, parallel to her side.

She slowed her pace and made herself look lethargic as she approached the Prince's guards, her eyes squinting in tiredness.

"My Lady, the Prince and you are forbidden to visit each other late at night until your punishment is over."

"I'm sorry, I was just not feeling well and walked outside my room to ask one of my guards to get some more medication from Gaius." She added a yawn before continuing. "They're both asleep, and I'm starting to feel in pain again." She said meekly as she gave them her best look of a girl about to cry.

The guards became uncomfortable and decided to indulge her as they both went towards the direction of her room leaving her to knock on her brother's door. She knocked twice first, in two slow beats, and then three times with three fast beats. It was a code that they'd agreed upon as children. They'd been escaping the palace for years and wanted to make sure the knock wasn't a guard or worse … their father.

Arthur immediately opened the door; they gave each other a nod before rushing over to the bottom of the stairs and into the servant's quarters. They had just enough time before the guards would realize what was really going on. They ran to the window, they were only two floors above the ground and both had their share of climbing this path. Arthur went first, he realized Morgana was wearing her clubbing clothes and wanted to be at the bottom in case he needed to catch her.

"Hurry up!" he hissed at her as she neared the ground.

"Shut up, I'd love to see you do this in a mini-skirt and heels." Out of irritation she let go a little higher than Arthur would have liked. He caught her and glared as she gave him a knowing smirk. "You totally fell for it."

They didn't have time to argue, so they ran to the big tree next to one of the walls and began to climb this one as well. As children they'd fixed the tree to their convenience to make it easier to climb. When they reached the top Morgana stepped onto the edge of the stone fence thankful for the decorations on the fence that gave her a something to hold onto as she sat down.

Lancelot was waiting in his car; Gwen was already in the front seat with a look of horror on her face. Lance just looked amused being that he'd done this with the twins as long as he could remember. He brought out the extendable ladder and held it down so neither of the twins would fall as they climbed down.

Arthur heard Sir Leon giving out orders as he went over the fence and rushed into the car before the guards had a chance to investigate the surround area of the palace.

"We did it!" Morgana exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I think you owe me a thank you." The prince gave his twin an expectant look.

"Well, I would but most of the plan was mine. Do you know how hard it is to drug the guards once you've done it a few times?"

"I came up with the idea of the tree and the ladder."

"Yeah you did, when we were 8."

Lancelot and Gwen chuckled as they heard the two bicker until they reached Avalon. Katrina had greeted them all appreciatively and let them roam around her club to their hearts content. There was drinking, although Arthur was only given club soda each time he even attempted to get something. Gwen had told Kay the specific instructions from Morgana and the bartender knew better than to gain the brunette's wrath.

They sat there conversing and having a great time when a gorgeous blonde girl came up to Arthur. "Hello Prince Arthur." She whispered seductively in his ear. He didn't need to turn to know who was behind him.

"Vivian." He said as he turned towards her. They'd broken up three years ago when she left for Japan to continue her studies. Now, she was back and as tempting as ever.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me." Nothing prepared him as she climbed on top of him and started kissing him with fervor. The prince responded positively to this wanted attention. He knew they promised to pick up where they left off, so why not go into it full force from the beginning. Their tongues battled for dominance as his hand made its way towards the full breast. She gasped in pleasure and anticipation for more as he gave it a playful squeeze. He'd only see Lady Vivian for a few mere seconds and already he felt himself hardening at the thought of her exhibitionism.

What Arthur never noticed was the scathing look Morgana shot his way. Nor the man off to the side taking pictures that would be worth a lot once news got around that Lady Vivian and Prince Arthur were at it again. He never anticipated the trouble both Morgana and he were about to get in when Uther read the front paper the next morning. He was so concentrated in the here and now that even the next day he wouldn't see the crushed look upon his assistants face as he would tell him about the events of this night.

Most importantly, two powerful Nobles would be infuriated when the new spread. Uther for having his children disobey him. Katrina for entirely different reasons, this was the second time that pictures were taken in her club, she never counted when the twins were obviously fighting, and someone was going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4 Poker Face

Title: The Fame

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Lady Gaga's music. BBC and Lady Gaga's people do.

Summary: AU. After tragedy befalls during his first years in college Merlin's perfectly planned life takes a turn for the worst. Years later he runs into an old mate who introduces him to the Prince, and possibly a new future. Merlin/Arthur

Okay so basically I Love Lady Gaga, and am writing a fanfic inspired by her album The Fame, each chapter will be titled in the order of the songs. It's posed as a challenge to whose point of view I can use and how I can write the chapters without basing it off the song too much :) so enjoy!

A/N: All right now that school is out I am determined to get these out on a regular basis, but I write as I go so I may need to have a two week in between period. If this chapter is any indication this is going to be a long story. . lol ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Poker Face

Gaius was patiently waiting next to the machine while it studied the result of Morgana's blood work. He felt nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he went over the list of symptoms in his mind again. He knew very well of the genetic disposition that Morgana had to certain diseases because of her family's medical history. He'd been the Royal Physician for many years and could even remember when Uther himself was a just a toddler. He sat down in the white chair next to the many medical devices found within the laboratory, and took of his glasses as a soft sigh escaped him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued to ponder the possibilities liking none, and shuddering every time his mind settled on a certain one that the Royal Family had already dealt with in the past.

He took a quick glance towards the picture that was propped on top of his cluttered desk, next to the thick leather bound Medical Book he'd recently purchased in his travels to learn of new medicine. There was a beautiful wooden frame of the Royal Family in its entirety. Uther tenderly looking into the green-blue eyes of his beloved Ygraine, she countered his look with a loving one of her own. On each of their laps was the tiny version of the twins. Not many people realized how much Arthur had taken after his mother unless they saw them side by side, but due to her illness no one would ever have the chance to make that life comparison again.

He still remembered the way she looked during the ending days of her life. Her long beautiful golden hair had fallen out. She'd lost so much weight she looked like skin and bones, hollow cheekbones brought out her sunken eyes that no longer held their strength. There was only one thing that Ygraine never lost which was her warmth. He still remembered the night she died as if it were yesterday, almost as clearly as he remembered the death of his beloved sister.

Morgana just a child then was sobbing in her arms asking her mother not to leave her. Ygraine stroked her child's hair in a comforting manner while she whispered to her eldest twin that everything would be fine. Uther's facial muscles where so hardened you could tell that he was trying his hardest not to breakdown, he needed to be the pillar his family held onto. It was right then Arthur came in, he was still very young at the time. The twins were about to turn 16 soon and it was going to be their first time not having their mother in the house. Uther's eyes turned malicious as he looked into his son's glazed eyes. It always seemed to kill Uther how much Arthur turned out looking like Ygraine. He pulled Arthur into the hallway and proceeded to yell at him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Making a mockery of your mother's death?"

Arthur just started laughing as if Uther hadn't just informed him that he was soon going to lose his mother. "No. Don't worry father, those damn paparazzo's have already taken care of that." The smacking sound that came next was so loud Morgana and Ygraine heard it inside the room.

"I will not have a son of mine, show up here to his mother's death bed stoned on the drugs I've been fighting against for years!"

"What is it father? Is it because you couldn't save her? Do you want me to be in her place instead?"

"Yes." Uther found himself whispering. The sound of the answer itself sending the King into a shocking silence as he realized he'd rather his son be in his wife's place.

"Uther … no." Both father and son turned at the sound of Ygraine's strained voice. The door had been slightly open so she heard the exchange clearly. Morgana had opened the door all the way for her mother and at the moment no one knew how to react to Uther's revelation.

"Fine father, you want the damned operation let's do it."

"Arthur, no." Arthur's shoulders slumped down a little as his mother's plea calmed him. "Come here sweetie." She said as she weakly patted a spot on the bed next to her.

"Mother." The prince said as affectionately played with her hair. "Looking gorgeous as always." The queen gave her son a sad smile, knowing full well that much of the conversation would later be forgotten after his drug-induced haze cleared.

"My beautiful boy," She lifted her arm to place her hand on his cheek. "You don't have to do this Arthur."

"Mum … I-"

"Sweetie, I don't want you to do the operation."

"You know father will never accept that." He gave another giggle as his mind conjured something that no one in the room even wanted to know.

"I want you to live a normal life." Ygraine brought his forehead to her lips, and kissed him.

"Mum … having one dead parent is hardly normal." Another laugh and the tension in the room increased as Uther gave a sharp intake of breath to calm himself.

"I think it's time you leave." Uther told his son as he hauled him to his feet and practically threw him out of the room.

"He's not allowed to ever enter the room again." Everyone could hear the yell, as Arthur's high-induced cheerfulness turned into rage. Crashing, shouting, and the code for violence was called. Morgana walked out of the room to stare sorrowfully as they escorted her struggling brother out of the hospital.

"Your Highness, I'm sure he doesn't mean to." Gaius said as he approached his Queen.

"Gaius, You know just as well as I do, he does." A few tears spilled from the Queen's eyes as she stared longingly at the door, for the son she'd slowly been losing.

Gaius shook himself out of the memory as he heard the whirring of his printer. Not really wanting to remember how the memory ended, he patiently waited as the machine finished printing out Morgana's test results. As it stopped, he placed his glasses on and placed the paper above him towards the light. His countenance changed, his lips pressed firmly in a grim line, eyebrow raised, eyes with hints of dread hidden behind the mental preparation to inform the King of his daughter's condition.

"Gwen, I'm not sure I can do this." The brunette princess confessed as she rode in the family vehicle next to her assistant. Gwen cast her honey brown eyes in her mistress's direction, nothing but compassion and understanding. All of the country knew what happened to the Queen. Uther wasn't lying when he discussed with Gwen that he was going to give his daughter a cruel and unusual punishment.

"Yes, you can." She smiled and gave Morgana's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You are a strong woman, My Lady. What you are about to do is … wonderful. I think that children are going to be excited to meet you."

Morgana returned the smile knowing that Gwen was right. As hard as hospitals were on her spirits, she was excited to meet the children. She glanced out the window as they neared the private hospital. This branch took care of a specific group of children, all different kinds of illnesses, with one common factor … their cases were seen as hopeless. As she pondered that dreadful though she had a moment of panic as she remembered what a hopeless case had meant to her family.

"My Lady, we're here." Gwen said as she shook Morgana out of her thoughts.

"Gwen, you're my friend, and when we aren't in the castle I'm Morgana." Gwen's smile brightened as the got out of the vehicle and headed towards the entrance where the Dean, the head of the Child Life program waited for them. Their assistants and a doctor from each specialization were waiting to meet their princess.

"Your Highness, we are so honored that you would think of our children." The woman in charge spoke up. She had gorgeous, wavy brown locks of hair kind cobalt eyes, and fair skin. Although she looked no older than Morgana, the wrinkles around her eyes, and smiling areas gracefully gave her age, a little younger than Uther or Katrina.

Although it had been years, Morgana would still remember the Doctor as if it were yesterday. "Dr. Nimueh Riagan." The woman that King Uther hated more than he hated the paparazzi.

"You're Highness" she began with a small bow, "I'm glad you still remember me. I hope you don't share the same sentiments as your father."

"No." Morgana said as she gave the woman a once over, she hated her as a child but now as an adult she understood. "I know it wasn't your fault. My father was wrong to do what he did."

"I'm pleased to hear that." She gave the princess a genuine smile before introducing the other staff. She discussed the protocol to do weekly visits with the children to Gwen and Morgana, and explained that any information could not leave the hospital under any circumstances.

"It's a way to protect our patients. We are a family. All those children we watch after have long-term cases and will most likely never live outside this facility.

Gwen felt a small tinge of sadness. She understood this was where most of the children would die. "Now what about those in your psychiatric division?" she asked remembering the types of cases they undertook.

"Well as you saw, there are separate buildings on this campus. The other side is where our children go if they've made I past the age of 17. We have an adult division as well."

"I see." Gwen found it terribly sad that these children would never leave normal lives. She couldn't imagine the hurt at how restrained their illness's made them.

"Ah, Guinevere I understand that look." Morgana said as the walked towards the main children's play room.

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen, it's hard I won't lie but … these children have more life than you'd know. I remember playing with them when my mother was sick."

"Dr. Riagan just made it seem like this was it."

"In some cases it is but only if you choose to perceive it that way." The doctor interrupted as she took a card out of her white lab coat. "They may spend the majority of their lives here but they go home, they play, their families brought them here because we are the best. Even with our government insurance, the expenses are high and because of that we strive for them to have as normal a life as we can provide."

"I don't know how you can do this." Gwen said as she took a deep breath noticing they were outside the playroom.

"Don't worry Gwen, you and the princess will do fine." Nimueh opened the door that contained 20 – 30 smiling faces. All different ages, all different groups, interests, illnesses, but anyone could feel the unity in the room.

"Everyone we have a special guest."

"Hello." Morgana said as she walked through the door. The adoring shock on the children's eyes was touching as they immediately started to get up and head towards her. Even Gwen found herself lightened up as she interacted with a trio of troublemakers.

"Abby thinks that she's the prettiest just because she's the blonde, but we all know red hair is better."

"Nah-ah, Marcus said that blonde's have more fun."

"That's just an American quote Hannah, and Abby I didn't mean it like that you're both my friends and I refuse to pick."

"You three sure remind me of a couple of friends."

"Do you know the prince?" the little blonde Abby asked.

"Yes."

"He's so handsome." Hannah said as both girls started to fight over who would marry Arthur.

"One day, I want to become one of his Knights. Learn to shoot my own gun and everything." Gwen gave a cheerful laugh.

"I'm sure all of you will do great things."

Morgana was on the other side answering more questions that she would have expected, but having fun as well. Nimueh accompanied her, laughing at some of the children's antics.

"Trust me, Prince Arthur loses fencing fights to me." She gave the children a wink as she finished her story of their first match against each other. Morgana smiled as they laughed, and asked if one day they could meet Arthur.

She realized why Uther had forced her to do this. As much as she hated hospitals, these were her people. Although, Arthur was Crown Prince she too had her loyalty to uphold to the crown, which mean she needed to remember the value of their young.

"I think I understand why he did this." She said as she approached Gwen, leaving behind a table full of children playing clue against the Child Life assistant.

"I think so too." Gwen answered, as she and the trio made room for the princess to sit down. They were all doing well until Morgana noticed a small boy colouring alone in a small corner of the room. It was as if none of the other children noticed he was around.

Morgana frowned before talking to the children. "Who's that?" They followed her line of sight before giving the small glower only children can make look adorable.

"He's rude."

"He doesn't speak to anyone."

"Plus, he's got no family."

"You three, that's not very nice." They all looked up apologetically at a nurse who'd come to give them their medicine.

"We're sorry." They said in unison as a small pout appeared on their features.

"Well, he's got a brother, but he doesn't come here to visit very often." Abby spoke up.

"His brother's really nice though, he tries to get him to hang out with us."

"Nurse is it alright if I speak to him."

The older woman gave Morgana a compassionate look; she wasn't the first to be interested in the child. "You can try darling, but he won't respond. He's from the psychiatric facilities we have here."

"What's his name?"

"Mordred, he hasn't reacted since his brother left him here. It's been a few years, but he's a sweet lad."

Morgana nodded as she walked over to the small table where the stoic child stared down at the picture on his table. She sat down in front of him and watched as he drew out a picture, of what she guessed was his family.

"That's a lovely picture." She said kindly as she continued to watch his strokes over the piece of paper. He was remarkably talented for his age.

"You know I have a brother as well. His name is Arthur; his assistant says he's a prat, which is pretty accurate. They're nice to have though, aren't they?"

It was a very brief moment but the child looked up at Morgana, made eye contact, and then looked back down at his drawing. The nurse she'd been speaking with gasped as she quickly made her way towards the princess and the child. Morgana wasn't too clear on what just happened, when she looked into the little boys eyes he looked haunted. What ever caused him his trauma had a deep affect on him, she couldn't help but wonder who would abandon him.

"The only person he ever even looks at is his brother." The nurse remarked as she stared at Mordred hoping that this was a signal of progress.

Morgana nodded before turning towards him again. "Mordred, maybe next time I come visit we can chat again." He didn't acknowledge her, but a part of her knew that he heard what she'd said.

Although the two young women had a wonderful time with the children Morgana's pain returned, causing them to go back to the Palace earlier than anticipated.

"Have you been checked out?" Dr. Riagan asked as she accompanied them back towards the car.

"The Court Physician is getting the test results today." The assistant said as she sent a quick text to Gaius informing him that the Princess would need her pain medication.

"I'm guessing Gaius is still Court Physician."

"That's correct." This time Morgana answered as Gwen helped her sit in the car.

"Well if you ever need anything My Lady just call."

They gave a brief nod of goodbye before the car started heading home.

"I'm glad we did this Lady Morgana."

"I am too Gwen. That little boy … he reminded me of someone." She smiled fondly as she tried to place who it was.

"Now that you mention it, I feel like we've seen him before."

"Perhaps it's just that we are able to feel compassion for his situation." They gave each other a smile before looking at was else Morgana's Schedule would hold for her later that evening. Something which included another attempt to leave the palace, it was strip poker night, and the twins had decided they would not miss that one.

"Arthur." The loud moan resonated in the room along with the sound of rumpling sheets, indicating the Prince's bed was being put to good use.

The Prince's unsuspecting Assistant was walking towards his rooms with a tray of that morning's breakfast, blackberry going off in his pocket signaling they didn't have long to get to the business conference with Uther.

He was able to carefully balance the tray while he shut off the alarm and open the door to Arthur's room. That is until he heard a loud unexpected moan, causing him to panic and drop everything while he stumbled to the floor. This in turn caused both of the bed's occupants to stop their activity and look towards the scene that interrupted them.

"Merlin?" Arthur exclaimed with a mixture of horror and confusion.

Said Assistant was slowly turning bright red trying his hardest no to look towards the prince's direction as his berating began.

"S-Sorry Sire."

"What are you doing here? Haven't you heard of knocking? How dare you enter without my permission! You can be pretty useless and frustrating at times!"

As he picked up the tray and placed all of its previous contents into a messy pile he felt the anger surge. Why is it he always had to baby Arthur without any appreciation for getting him out of trouble?

"Well perhaps a certain prat should start to keep track of his own schedule." He sent a hard glare in the blonde's general direction before marching out with the broken dishes, and ruined breakfast. He felt his heart quicken as he started to head towards the stairs.

'Was that the girl from the other night?' he found himself wondering as he started the descent towards the main level. 'It's none of my business, whatever that ass wants to do, or whoever he wants to do is none of my concern.'

He found himself stumbling again as he hit the wall that led towards the second section of stairs. Merlin needed to calm himself down, he didn't have any idea why walking in on that was causing him such apprehension, but it did. He took a moment to breathe before once again collecting the dishes and the doubly wasted food.

'Why does Arthur keep you around?' That evil little voice started asking in the back of his mind. He couldn't believe this was causing such a reaction in him. He got up once more, made sure his scarf, and clothes were properly adjusted before he picked up the tray ready to go down the rest of the way.

"You. I need to speak to you." He didn't recognize that voice from anywhere inside the castle.

"How may I help you … ma'am?" It was the woman from the club; her name was Vivian if he remembered correctly.

"How dare you speak to Royalty that way! I had to wait for Arthur to get into the shower before I was able to chase after you. Why does he keep such filth around?" She questioned, as her eyes looked Merlin's appearance up and down with disgust.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the Prince?" he couldn't help that hint of sarcasm that crept into his voice.

"Your insolence would not be tolerated in my household!" Merlin could see the anger at his disrespect. She was probably a very spoiled rich girl.

"Great another blonde idiot I have to clean up after." Her blue eyes widened in shock and rage, just as quickly as his did. He hadn't meant to say that part out loud. "I-I'm sorry."

He didn't have time to blink as she marched forward and slapped him hard across the face. The force was so great he once again stumbled and dropped his tray.

"The nerve, you are not allowed to speak to me that way. You, a lowly assistant!" She had her hand raised for another blow but was stopped by another paler one holding her arm back. She was about to protest before she noticed who it was. "Lady Morgana, I had no idea you were there."

"I can see that." The Princess said, a hard edge to her voice, and a cold look in her usually cheerful green irises. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Your servant not only disrespected the crown prince but he also had the audacity to insult me!"

"Shouldn't that be Arthur's job to discipline him?" Morgana said as she forcefully threw her arm back.

"I understand my Lady but that assault was uncalled for." The princess's anger flared as she cut the distance between her and the blonde in the already compact space. Gwen was in shock, unsure of what she should do and opted to help out Merlin.

"I don't think you have any idea what would be a true assault from me." Vivian took a step back. Morgana had been so close to her she could feel her breath.

"My Lady I don't want to fight you. I was just trying to-"

"Understand this _Vivian,_" the name was said with such venom that both assistants gaped at the unfolding scene before them "Merlin is my friend, I wouldn't finish that sentence, or any other sentence that implies belittling him in any manner."

Morgana turned to help Merlin up not giving the blonde woman any more attention.

"Are you alright?" She asked as Gwen took the tray so Merlin could stand.

"Trust me I've had worse falls." The three friends laughed at that, but their camaraderie was cut short.

"Your spoiled, just because you're the Princess doesn't mean I have to fear you. You shouldn't always get your way!" Vivian could already feel a poisonous hatred toward the pale, raven-haired assistant.

Merlin and Gwen froze as they watched Morgana quickly turn slap Vivian, and attack her.

"Get Leon, quick!" Merlin said as he tried to find an opening. Gwen ran off, as he got a good punch to the eye when he tried to get in between the two women.

He thought something horrible was going to happen before he heard Arthur's yell of "What the bloody hell is going on here." Leon had just gotten there and took hold of the Princess while Arthur took hold of his girlfriend.

"Unhand me!" Morgana said with such ferocity that a flash of fear crossed the knight's features.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but this is for your own good." With that he picked her up and started to head towards her rooms, Gwen running in tow.

"Arthur." Vivian cried, as she wrapped her arms around him and began to sob.

Merlin tried his best to be inconspicuous while he once again picked up the tray along with now shards of dishes, and cold, dirty food.

"Merlin, we will have a discussion about what happened after the meeting with my father."

"Yes, Sire." He said dejectedly as he recognized the stern tone in Arthur's voice, along with that disapproving stare.

The Prince helped Vivian back to his room, while he tried to comfort his girlfriend. Merlin didn't know why, but the sight made his blood boil. While he started his slow descent once again towards the kitchens, he felt a warm feeling as he remembered Morgana defending him as her friend. He never thought the Princess would ever regard him as such, and hoped she was faring better than his circumstance.

"When my father finds out about the way you … you manhandled me!" the pale woman shouted as she started cursing the Knight before her.

"My Lady, I did this precisely so your father would not realize that you assaulted his fellow monarch's daughter."

"He would have listened to me, she had no reason to treat the servants of this castle as if she owned the place. I will not have _her_ come in here and pretend that she is above all of us. She may be spoiled rotten in her land, but not under my watch!" As she finished her rant a moment of dizziness washed over her, and she found herself almost falling towards the ground. She would have hit the stone floor, had Leon not caught her in time.

"Gwen go get her medication, and cancel all her appointments for the rest of the day. I shall inform the King that his daughter is indisposed."

"I'm fine, you can stop manhandling me." She said a bit calmer. Leon couldn't help but smile as he recognized the playful tone.

"My Lady, if I hadn't grown up watching over you and the Prince since we were children, being the Knight as head of Security would not be worth it." He picked her up and laid her down so she wouldn't compromise her safety again.

"I'm sorry Leon. I just can't stand Lady Vivian."

"I know."

"She just never sat well with me since she did that to my brother."

"I know."

"He wouldn't have ever started taking those damned things if she hadn't gone in and screwed him up even more."

Sir Leon gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He'd been there when everything started falling apart for the Pendragons. He'd been a freshman in the Royal Military Academy training as a knight.

"My Lady I have the medication." The curly assistant said as she rushed over to her side. "Gaius also had an envelope for you. He says he'll be up shortly to speak to you about your results."

"Thank you Gwen, helpful as always." They gave each other a smile as Sir Leon got up and started heading towards the door.

"Rest well My Lady." He gave her a respectful bow before returning to his duties.

"Such a shame."

"What is?" Gwen asked as she handed over the pills and a glass of water.

"That we have to thwart him tonight in order to escape."

"You Morgana, are hopeless." Their laughing echoed in the room as they started to plot the escape route for poker at Gwens.

"Honestly Lance I can't understand why you want to join the Knighthood so badly? He's a complete ass."

"Merlin we've heard this rant before." Kay said as he walked out of the kitchens wearing Gwen's pink frilly apron.

"You know Kay, it's hard to take you seriously in that."

"Hey, I don't want to hear it from either of you. I know your food allergies."

"I think we should take him seriously." Lance said as he gave a laugh at the glare he got from the chef. "You know Merlin, he can't be all that bad if you're still working for him."

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to pay for M-" His eyes widened as he realized what he was about to say. "Um … for my … rent." Lance gave him a curious look as he tried his best "I'm innocent" smile.

"Well Merlin, what did you do this time?" the dark blonde asked from across the room.

"I walked in on him and Vivian, she then got into a fight with Morgana after she slapped me. Arthur came out and she cried about how I had told her horrible things and called her a tramp. She was trying to say she slapped me to defend her honor. He actually believed her!"

"Well Merlin, it's not that hard to believe. You have a hard time keeping that mouth of yours shut." Lance joked as Kay walked over to give him a high-five.

"What do you mean? I know how to be professional!"

"Yes, but … when you really dislike someone, or something … you have no tact mate."

"This is ridiculous, he's only known her what a couple of months, and believes her over me."

"Eight years."

Both Kay and Merlin looked at their tan friend in confusion.

"He's known her for eight years Merlin. They were in a relationship in high school, but things happened."

"That would explain why Morgana tried to kill her." Kay joked as he made his way back to the kitchen, followed by a sound of panic and the smell of something burning.

"That explains everything." Merlin couldn't help a pang he felt in his chest, as he realized that he would never matter as much to Arthur. He realized how silly he was being, it's not like the Prince considered him an actual friend or anything.

"Cheer up mate. Arthur will get to know you."

"I'm not concerned about what he thinks!"

"Sure Merlin." He couldn't help the smirk as his friend went off into another rant on the many ways Arthur Pendragon was a royal prat.

Kay walked out to set up the snacks he let out a sigh of relief that the food was saved, while Lance got the poker table. Merlin was searching through Gwen's room for the cards. Last time Lance and Kay had been poking in her room, they'd been lectured on how a gentleman would never enter a lady's room without her permission. This in turn caused them to ask "What about Merlin."

"He's different." She said. Merlin turned bright red as he realized what she was insinuating and began one of his infamous speeches on the injustices he suffered at the hands of his friends. The assistant smiled as he looked at a picture from when they'd all first moved into these apartments. Their most recent addition was Lance, who'd moved in with Merlin so he could be closer to Gwen.

"I've got the wine!" his curly friend yelled as she walked into the apartment. He immediately made his way out in time to see Lance give her a chaste kiss.

"Get a room." Kay joked.

"Well when you start bringing around your special someone I'll remember that one."

"Why don't you ever get mad when Merlin makes fun."

"That's because she teases me all day at work." He said as they started joking about what kind of plan Morgana had come up with this time.

"That is one devious woman." Kay said as he gave a whistle of awe.

"You have no idea, in high school she came up with the grandest schemes and never got caught. Arthur was extra careful not to make her mad or she'd pin it on him."

"Well this time it's not as exciting. She's having Arthur drug his two guards this time, taking their clothes and pretending to be doing gate duty."

Everyone froze at how nonchalantly Gwen had just revealed that information.

"What?"

"I think they just realized that she's probably rubbed off on you Gwen."

There was some more joking when they heard a heavy knock at the door.

"That should be them!" Gwen jumped, and opened the door which revealed the twins in full costume."

"Morgana I have no idea how you fooled them, your sex appeal is obvious in men's clothing."

"Why thank you Kay." She said as she gave him a flirting glance.

"Ugh, what is it with you two and the flirting?" her brother said as he sat on the couch.

"Better than seeing your tongue down Vivian's throat twenty-four seven." She countered.

"Alright guys, the night is young and we have a game of strip poker to get through." Gwen exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in shock at her excitement.

"What?"

"Guinevere, they have no idea of your skills yet." Kay answered as he served everyone some of the wine. "So, they think you're just eager to lose your clothes."

No one believed him until one fourth of the way through. The twin's were slightly buzzed being that they had a limit, especially Arthur. Morgana had lost her over shirt, leaving her in a revealing tank top she wore underneath. Arthur was in his undershirt, as well as Lance. Kay's chest was completely naked, along with Merlin who still insisted on his huge scarf. Gwen was the only one who was still fully clothed, with a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

"Read them and weep." She told Lance who'd tried to bluff his way through.

"You know dear, you have suspiciously good luck."

"Aw, now dear undershirt, off." The wine had loosened everyone enough to joke around.

"Wow, Lance you've almost got Kay's appeal there." Morgana joked with a suggestive eyebrow. However, the brunet found himself blushing

"Sorry darling, he's not good like I am."

"I do like our banter." She gave Kay a wink while Arthur just glared next to her.

"I still don't understand why you insist on flirting."

"Well Arthur, I agree with your sister, you have no say in this unless you stop fucking Vivian at all odd hours of the day." Merlin gave a slight giggle signaling that his thin frame had already made him the slightest bit tipsy.

"He's got a low tolerance, that one." Kay laughed as he gave Merlin a playful clap on the back.

"I, Sir, will gladly disagree." The silly grin had yet to wipe off his face as his words started to bunch together.

"Kay I'm curious what was it you gave him the night he met Arthur?" the princess asked, recounting the tale she'd heard from Gwen.

"Let's just say I told him to stay away from the electric blue drinks."

"So?"

"I made him an electric blue drink." Everyone started to laugh, including Merlin who was kind of confused as to what they were talking about.

"Well I must say, kicking your sorry arses, is a lot better than the partying we'd been doing lately." Gwen smiled as she dealt the cards.

"I fold." Lance said with one glance.

"Giving up so soon love?"

"Gwen, I don't want to lose my pants." He countered. Morgana just raised her eyebrow instead of saying what was on her mind.

"Nothing she hasn't seen before though, am I right?" Kay announced. Arthur couldn't help but snort at the embarrassed red blush that showed up on their mocha friends' cheeks.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Gwen, the white dress is just a fad anyways." Morgana said with a small laugh.

"Excuse me, but when have you started to think this way?" The prince's surprised, yet confused, and protective face all in one caused his sister to snicker.

"My dear little brother, unlike you I don't have to let the whole castle know that my virtue was compromised a long time ago."

The table erupted into another round of hysterics as Gwen passed everyone another set of cards, in exchange for the discarded ones.

"I fold." Kay and Arthur said next.

Morgana and Merlin were still fighting.

"Are you guys sure you want to do that?"

"I know when you're bluffing." Morgana said confidently.

"What about that round when you lost your over shirt?"

"I was just getting used to your poker face." She countered with a smirk.

"I just think one of the guys needs to show he still has balls." Merlin said loudly.

Arthur gave his Assistant a curious look, he'd never seen him so relaxed, and free before. The only times he'd ever been out they'd both been too drunk to even remember what they'd done.

The game between the three went on, everyone raising, until finally they'd reached the agreed upon cap.

"Two pairs." Gwen said as she revealed two aces, two kings and a four.

"I knew you were bluffing, you and me both know that was not good enough." Gwen gave Morgana a challenging glare.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked.

The other assistant revealed his cards.

"Um … I actually can't understand what this means at the moment but I remember it's good."

Kay gave his friend an amused smile before helping him out "I think Merlin means to say is that he has a straight."

"Well not exactly, I did have a boyfriend you know." He said matter-of-factly, while everyone else in the room stared. "What?"

"It's just you never talk about him?" Gwen answered.

"What's there to talk about, he's dead. Oh, did I win?"

Morgana knew that although Merlin was just slightly off the sober express, his subconscious was trying to protect him. "No, sorry love. In the most fitting way to win, I have a Royal flush." She gave both Merlin and Gwen a cheeky grin. Gwen had the most humiliated expression as she realized she only had her shirt and skirt, so either way she would be down to her underwear on one half of her body.

"Come on Gwen, I'm sure everyone here has seen you in your bathing suit."

"I know, it's just …" she didn't finish her sentence as the blush spread all over her face as she carefully removed her t-shirt and was left in a black bra, with pink hearts.

"You know I think I have one just like that."

"Morgana I'd rather not know what you wear under your clothes." Arthur said loudly trying to draw attention away from their red-faced friend.

"Fine, Merlin your turn."

"Alright." Merlin got up and began to unbutton his pants much to everyone's surprise. He still had the scarf on.

"You know Merlin, you can take off the scarf instead." Arthur pointed out. He wondered how far gone his Assistant was to not consider this.

"Well maybe I'd rather take off my pants, you ever think of that you prat?" Arthur cringed, knowing that Merlin's tone was in part due to the yelling he received earlier. Arthur was about to counter when he stopped, and gaped as Merlin slid his black slacks off leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

While in reality the movements were fast, slightly uncoordinated, and very choppy the Prince's imagination created an entirely different scenario. He almost felt his throat slowly dry out as the pants slowly and smoothly slid down his Assistants tone, milky thighs. As Merlin kicked the pants out of the way all his mind was able to conjure was a close up of the flexing leg muscles. The scene before him started to arouse a problem for him.

"You know brother, while Merlin is flattered you don't have to look at him as if he was a piece of meat." His sister's comment brought him back to awareness, and now it was his turn to stomach his embarrassment at being caught checking out his assistant. He could here Gwen and Morgana's snicker, noticed Lancelot's look of confusion and Kay's smirk.

"I was, I mean Merlin you're just so skinny. I can't believe I'd never noticed it before."

Merlin had just thrown the pants elsewhere, and sat back down as his body started to enter the crash phase. "Well maybe if someone didn't have me doing jobs at all odd hours of the day I could find time to eat." The dark-haired man was slowly sobering up and becoming tired and irritable.

Arthur once again found he couldn't concentrate as him mind started noticing other attributes of Merlin's feature's it had never particularly zeroed in on before. Merlin's silky raven hair, the deep blue eyes that always held his thoughts and emotions right on edge. The smooth pale skin, the long delicate-looking limbs. His ridiculously big ears, that seemed to fit his face just perfectly. He was about to ponder the high cheekbones when he realized what was happening. The others had started some discussion while Merlin started to doze off, but he interrupted by announcing that Vivian needed him, and he'd have to leave.

"Just remember to tell father, so he doesn't think you were out drinking again." Morgana called after him as the door shut.

Arthur practically had run out the door and hailed a cab. He needed to get to Vivian's apartment, if the hardness in his pants wasn't indication enough.

'This is just ludicrous' he thought as the cab took a sharp left. 'Merlin is in no way my type, he's a guy! I mean sure we've had our fun when we've been too sloshed to remember, but I am not gay.' He then remembered Merlin's statement, something about a dead boyfriend. 'What if that's why I suddenly thought I was lusting after him, what if he's been trying to convert me?' His thoughts were making him grow more anxious, and an uncomfortable feeling took hold over him. 'What do I do? This can't be happening, I am not gay.'

It almost seemed destiny wanted to play with him as he had a flash to the first time he'd set eyes on Merlin's slender body, dancing on that pole like it was his bitch. He felt his problem only worsen and was relieved when the cab came to an abrupt stop. He paid the driver and gave him quick thanks as he rushed over to ring Vivian's line.

"It's three in the fucking morning, this had better be good." He heard from the intercom.

"Vivian it's me, I needed to see you." He admitted not sure if he was being truthful to himself.

"Aw, Arty I'm always available for you! Come on up love, I was just thinking about you." There was a seductive quality to her ending sentence that didn't seem to turn him on the way the image his mind conjured just had. He decided Gwen had bought defective wine as he nodded to the security guard and walked into the elevator to his girlfriend's floor.

"Arthur." Vivian, opened the door right after the first knock, and immediately jumped into his arms. She planted a huge kiss on his lips before pulling him in, letting the door shut after them. She pulled him closer to him and felt his growing problem for herself. "Oh, so this is why you came by. Too spoiled to let Mr. Hand have a go?" she joked as she led him through her lavish apartment into the bedroom.

"Something, like that." Was his only response.

"I'm sure you've come to the right place." The seductive quality was back; Arthur considered it a moment and realized all she really did was make her voice a bit breathier. In good conscience it wasn't all that sensual, but he needed to believe that it would give arouse the same reaction as Merlin's body had.

She attacked his lips again, this time with a bit more ferocity. He opened his mouth to let her tongue in, knowing that it would be what she wanted next. When she finally came up for air, she ran her hands down his naked torso, giving his skin light touches while she did so.

"I never expected you to show up here partially naked." She said as she gave light gasps for a bit more air before kissing down where her hands had trailed.

"I didn't either." He admitted. He knew that soon she would remove his lower clothing and proceed to lick his penis. 'God, when had sex with his girlfriend become so mechanical.' He wondered as she did precisely what he had predicted. The sheer realization of how monotonous their relationship was almost turned him off. Then his mind wondered back to Merlin and how he never knew what to expect from his Assistant, the man's mind seemed to switch to different modes all the time.

He felt his lower muscles tighten, signaling his release would come soon. He heard a light slurping sound, followed by a pop informing him that Vivian would make him wait. She then proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing before climbing on top of him and lowering herself onto his manhood.

He felt his body send a jolt of expected pleasure at the feel of her tight canal surrounding him. She started the movements of rising and lowering herself onto him, setting her own pace. There was a part of him that was enjoying the sight of his girlfriends ample breasts move with the rhythm she set, the sheen of sweat that appeared on her fit, womanly body. Then, there was the part of him that was slowly getting more turned off, and that part of him angered him. He tried his hardest to think sexy thoughts.

There was finally one that did it, he immediately ceased her movements and flipped her over as he looked through her blue eyes. He lowered his lips onto hers as he gave a particularly powerful thrust, which caused her to cry out. He sped up the pace, as his thrusts became harsher than the last. He knew she was close, and began to play with one of her breasts knowing full well her nerves were on edge. It took a couple more minutes but finally he felt her tighten around him, and one last image flooded his brain as she called out his name, his release following hers.

He slowly slid out of her, "God Arty, you've never been so intense before." She said through short breaths. She slowly regained her composure and snuggled up next to him, as he covered their bodies.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing this doesn't happen very often, or you might get spoiled." He joked as he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes contentedly; unaware that Arthur was in more turmoil than he'd previously been.

The last images he conjured were a mix of the flesh Merlin had exposed to him at their poker game with a mix of a fantasy of Merlin in the throws of passion under Arthur, mewling and breathless. That image would torment him for the rest of the night, as his subconscious slowly started to accept that he was possibly attracted to his idiot assistant.

"You're up early." Lance announced as he continued to fry the eggs in the pan.

Merlin walked out fully bathed and dressed ready for work BlackBerry in hand, and Arthur's schedule for the day under his arm. "Trust me, I would still be sleeping if the prat didn't have this important meeting today with one of the foreign ambassador's to discuss trade." He gave a big yawn before grabbing his work shoes, and slipping into them.

"Well, here's some coffee on-the-go, and a rose I want you to give to Gwen."

"You know Lance, your such a sweet boyfriend … it's sickening this early in the morning." The Assistant deadpanned the end while his tan roommate smiled sheepishly.

"Well, when you fall in love you'll understand."

"That my friend is not happening anytime soon." He said as he grabbed a glass of water, to help swallow a couple of Advil.

"Well according to last night you did have someone."

Merlin stopped short, having no recollection of mentioning that. "What are you taking about Lancelot?"

"You told the group you had a dead boyfriend." He said cautiously, hoping it would get Merlin to open up just a bit.

" I, um … you see. I was drunk and saw that in a movie somewhere."

"Alright." He answered unbelieving. "You better go, before you're late." Merlin immediately began his walk to the bus station to get Arthur's coffee before getting to the palace.

The Prince however, was not in as gracious spirits that morning. After he'd taken a shower when he'd returned to his room he got dressed and went to speak to the only person who could help him. His twin, as much as she was a nuisance, she gave good advice when he really needed it.

He gave Leon a nod of regard and apology as the Knight glared in his direction. He tried his smile, and turned nervously towards Morgana's door. "Oh this is going to be a nightmare." He muttered to himself as he lightly knocked.

It didn't take long for the door to open revealing the image of a very distraught twin sister. Arthur didn't know what to do and immediately walked in closed the doors and embraced her.

"Morgana's what's wrong?"

"Oh, Arthur." She began to cry as the reality hit her, leaving a very bewildered Arthur to try and comfort her.

"Please tell me you'll be there when I tell father."

He slowly walked her over to the bed, poured her a glass of water, and grabbed a tissue from her vanity before asking her. "Tell father what?" She accepted the water and tissue as she tried to calm herself to not scare him further.

"It's over there." She said as she pointed in the direction of her dresser. Arthur noticed a white open envelope. He carefully made his way over and pulled out the sheet of paper it contained. His instincts told him that this was not something he wanted to do, but he also had no choice. If he didn't read this, he wouldn't have a clue what was troubling his sister. 'Stop being a pussy' he mentally berated himself before reading the contents.

All in slow motion he felt as if his heart stopped, and the world around him slowed. He dropped the letter and turned to face his sister who had a look of inconsolable grief. He sensed his own grief slowly take over as the tears prick at his eyes that he was determined to hold back. His steps were heavy as he made his way back over to the bed and embraced her. He could feel the hold on his waist tighten as Morgana began to sob into his chest. He created circular patterns with his hand in an attempt to soothe her, while running the other hand through her hair. "Shh. It's going to be okay." He told her as his own voice started choking up. "I'm here for you." He said as he the old wounds began reopen. This disease had been devastating to his family once before. The fact that Morgana had inherited the disease that killed their mother was going to be hard on all of them, especially his father.

"I'm going to take care of you." He said as his head started to hurt from the sheer control it took to not let his own fears, and pain show through.

"I promise." He finally closed his eyes, and two trails fell down his cheeks and into her hair as the twins sat there together in silence.


	5. Chapter 5 Eh, Eh Nothing Else I Can Say

Title: The Fame

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Lady Gaga's music. BBC and Lady Gaga's people do.

Summary: AU. After tragedy befalls during his first years in college Merlin's perfectly planned life takes a turn for the worst. Years later he runs into an old mate who introduces him to the Prince, and possibly a new future. Merlin/Arthur also, NOT a songfic :)

Okay so basically I Love Lady Gaga, and am writing a fanfic inspired by her album The Fame, each chapter will be titled in the order of the songs. It's posed as a challenge to whose point of view I can use and how I can write the chapters without basing it off the song too much :) so enjoy!

A/N: I am so sorry for the way late update. I tried to make this chapter awesome to make up for it. I've been traveling a lot this summer, and getting ready for my internship in Florida. I am working hard with my Beta so she will keep me on check and poke me to update. My goal is going to try and do it every two weeks, but I know it may change depending on how my work schedule is.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much to those who've been reviewing, watching, given me a chance etc. lol

Chapter 5

Eh, Eh Nothing Else I Can Say

'What have my children gotten into this time?' Uther pondered with a hint of irritation. He had tried to continue reviewing one of the alliance proposals that had come in last week when he received an email that the Lady Katrina and Morgause had a meeting with him. He cared for the two of them deeply, but he knew that every time they paid a visit he was going to be given discarded photographs, videos, or something that involved his children running wild.

Mind you it didn't happen too often, although lately he couldn't say the same, but either way they were his young heirs and should have the common decency to act as such. He realized his thoughts deviated from the task at hand and slammed the papers down on his desk in frustration. He was beginning to massage his temples to calm himself when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." He commanded in his smooth, cold tone.

"Your Highness, The Lady Katrina of Tregor, and her daughter Morgause of Tregor." The guard announced as he opened the study door for the two women.

Katrina strutted in, beautiful, dominating and cool. The epitome of the reason Uther ever fell in love with her, glowing in her eyes. His oldest child accompanied her mother having a mix of the same air, but a bit gentler.

"My Ladies." He said as he stood respectfully. "You are dismissed." He gave a nod to the guard who returned it and walked back out.

As soon as they all felt the coast was clear, Morgause practically rushed over to embrace her father in a hug. It had been months since she was last able to visit her family without raising suspicion. Uther gave her a squeeze back, reveling in the feeling of his firstborn in his arms. Sometimes he could still remember the emotion felt when he had first held her, but it was always mixed with terrible guilt. He never enjoyed the aspect that due to his political lineage he could never give Morgause her proper place in the palace.

"My Uther, I almost saw a hint of emotion behind those ruthless eyes." Katrina joked dryly, smirking a little at the glare Uther threw towards her.

"Katrina, beautiful and venomous as always I see."

She gave a small chuckle as she gracefully sat on one of the couches in his office.

"So father, what did you call us for this morning?" Morgause asked as she joined her mother.

Uther let a small hint of confusion appear in his eyes before he shook his head. "What do you mean? I was given the understanding that it was you two that had business to discuss."

"I can assure you Uther we would have no reason to stop by the palace. Your children haven't been too wild as of late. I think that new assistant of Arthur's is doing him well." Mother and daughter shared a secret glance, smiling as they turned back towards Uther. The king just didn't want to know, it was enough realizing that they were up to something … yet again.

"Well, can you explain the email I received from the both of you?"

"Can you explain the email we received from you?" The Lady's smirk increased as Uther cringed at her evasiveness.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Katrina, what is going on."

"Perhaps we can explain father." Arthur interrupted as he held the door open for his sister.

"How dare you. The both of you! I am having a private meeting with the Lady Katrina and her daughter, and you barge in without my permission."

"Oh Uther, put a sock in it, let's hear what they have to say." Katrina's nonchalant tone only served to aggravate the King further.

"Fine. You may sit."

The twins made sure to give the proper acknowledgement to Lady Katrina and their sister before sitting in the black love seat adjacent to the couch.

"Father, I want you to sit with us as well." Morgana said meekly.

A twinge of fear suddenly struck Uther. He had no idea what his children were doing, but he knew something bad was going to come out of this impromptu meeting.

Morgana looked towards Arthur to start. "Well, we called this meeting because this group right here is the family. After our mother died … ", a pause had to be made at the painful memory mixed with the emotionality he was trying to hide. He cleared his throat to stop the tremble he felt trying to appear in his speech before continuing. "After she died, Katrina became like our second mother, who was there during some of our hardest moments. Morgause, you know that even though we may not always be allowed to see each other you are my sister and I love you."

The two mentioned were starting to get the same feeling as Uther. This conversation was becoming more serious than they were expecting.

"Well everyone." Morgana took a deep breath trying to calm herself, her voice shaky and eyes reddening from the pressure of holding back her tears. Arthur immediately held on to her hand, supporting her. "As you know … Gaius has put me through some tests. He's been worried about my health and thought that it was the best thing to do."

Uther's cold Kingly mask immediately melted as the worried father took over. His child was starting to scare him; this was a conversation that was starting to make him lose his control. He tightened his hold on the chair he was seated in as she continued.

"I've been assured he's run these tests various times, and looked at them with one other discreet Oncologist he trusts and …"

"Morgana, my child … what did it say?" Uther said as he approached her cautiously and knelt in front of her. He wiped the tears that finally spilled as he held her hand in his.

"I have Acute Myeloid Leukemia … the same thing mother had." At this she finally let her body rack with full on sobs as she hid her face in her hands, hair falling over to hide her further.

Arthur rubbed comforting circles on her back, and whispered, "We'll work through this, and everything will be okay." Katrina and Morgause looked like they'd just been slapped; both unsure of how to react and which of the three would need the hug first.

The King though, at that moment felt his throne meaningless, as the ground was harshly ripped from under him. The news hit him directly at his core, he had seen his wife's slow progression into death's hands, and now … he may have to see his daughter in the same predicament as well.

Uther felt stunned, and stayed in place shock evident on his features as he tried to grasp the concepts. The first concept he grasped was that the tone of the room had dampened severely. The second was that he could possibly lose his child; he could lose her forever to a place he couldn't follow. He couldn't protect her; he couldn't force this illness to go away. He was once again losing control, and this time … he'd be losing a part of himself he would give the throne and all his riches for.

When he finally reacted, he sat on the armrest next to his youngest daughter and held her. The tears finally breeching his own hard earned walls as a ghastly fear entered his heart.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered to her. Not even hearing the sound of his own voice, each sob that escaped her, hurt him more than anyone could imagine. "We'll get through this." His words mimicking the earlier ones of her brother, but from the families past experience, they knew those words could be as hollow as the space the Queen's grave left in all their hearts.

Arthur watched at the all too familiar scene of his father comforting a family member who'd just received a death sentence. His jaw tightened, hands closed into fists as the tension in his body increased. The tears were at the brim of his eyes, ready to spill forward. He'd been trained as the Crown Prince for too long to let them fall. He wanted to lash out at something, this could not be happening again. Just when that last thought left his mind an itch started to appear in the back of his subconscious. A curious itch that felt both foreign and close.

Morgause had already walked towards her father and sister to comfort the two of them. Katrina had decided to give the family some space; although she was a part of it she also knew that there was a blood bond between them she would never really be a part of.

She observed the Royal Family before her taking in everyone's reactions and assessing everyone's needs. It wasn't until she noticed the slow progression of high stress in Arthur's body that she realized something in him was shifting. She couldn't quite place the flash of need that passed his eyes. It was unlike something she was used to seeing. The only time she ever observed a look like this was when ... she let her mind stop that train of thought.

"I'm going to go see if Gaius can inform us of the treatment options." The prince voiced, although it was unheard. In reality, he just wanted to leave the room with whatever excuse his mind could procure that would seem valid enough. His justification was unnecessary but his default was always to uphold the crown's esteem.

He'd made it out the door when a hand grabbed onto his arm to stop him. He turned ready to unleash his rage onto someone but calmed when he looked into the eyes of Lady Katrina.

"Arthur, I know this time will be just as trying, if not more, as the last time. I just want you to realize I am here for you."

"I'm fine Katrina, really. I just need to take my mind off of few things. I was thinking of visiting the Royal Military Academy and challenging some of the Knights in training."

"I'm glad." Katrina said feeling relieved at the sincerity in his eyes and tone. "I would rather hear you unleashing this energy into something positive."

Arthur took a minute to catch her hidden meaning before becoming defensive. "I assure you ma'am, there is no reason to look after me. Your sympathies are best left to Morgana who is going to need a mother figure now more than ever." With this said, the prince left to his chambers to have Merlin change him into the appropriate attire. This was going to be a long day; maybe he'd visit Vivian after.

...

"Merlin!" Gwen whispered as he passed her carrying the remnants of Arthur's breakfast back to the kitchens. He spotted his fellow assistant hidden behind a wall and looked around suspiciously before joining her.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question. I haven't seen Morgana in nearly a week; even the guards seem more vigilant. Did something happen?"

He looked at her dumbstruck before realizing all those tiny observations he'd noted did seem a bit off. "Arthur's been acting strange too."

"You mean it's not just the sexual tension?"

Merlin felt himself blush as Gwen snickered. "You two were completely flirting that night."

"One night, and I can't live down this silly notion that Arthur and I are gay for each other?"

"Well you already were gay, but it sure explains why Arthur has never held a successful relationship thus far."

Merlin glanced away and quickly changed the subject back "Maybe they're just angry that Arthur's getting more serious with Vivian?"

"I doubt it," the brunette said as she shook her head. "Plus, Uther would just have a talk with her father if he really was that worried."

Merlin found himself chewing his bottom lip in contemplation. A week ago, the palace had held its usual feeling of tension, but the twins always made the environment a bit more relaxed. Then all of a sudden, something changed. Morgana had started to avoid Gwen, and Arthur's mood had taken a turn for the worse. Both assistants' were aware that something was going on with their master's but it wasn't their place to ask.

"I've noticed my uncle working later than usual. Do you think something could have happened to the Lady Morgana?"

At this Gwen's eyes widened, "Merlin, don't ever repeat that statement. If the King ever heard you insinuating one of his children ill he would throw you in the dungeons."

"What? Why? I'm just worried, she's our friend!"

"Merlin, after the Queen died Uther has lashed out at anyone speculating on his families health again. When the press released those photos of his wife on her death bed he was about to murder all parties responsible."

The pale assistant nodded in agreement until he realized that Gwen couldn't have worked with Katrina during that time to find out this information. "Wait, where did you learn all of this?"

"My father used to work for the King, but it was a long time ago."

"Why have you never told me?"

A moment of pain flashed in Gwen's eyes. "Well, that's a story for a different time." She gave him a smile before changing the subject. "Merlin, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." He answered with a smile.

"Do you feel anything for Arthur?"

"Um … I … what?" The expression on his face went from one of confusion to one of horror and back. "I mean he's my friend … I guess."

"Alright." She responded with a slightly smug smile. "Well you best get back to your duties before Arthur notices."

"He won't be around for a while. He went to the Academy to train some of the new knights … or beat them up pick your preference."

Gwen gave out a loud laugh knowing full well that Merlin was right. However, this also added to the fear that perhaps her skinny friend had a point that something was wrong with Morgana. Arthur was the best Knight the Academy had ever produced, he only ever returned when he felt his world out of control.

"Well I'll see you later tonight alright?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare leave an extra plate on the table or Kay would have my arse."

"I'm sure Arthur would protest." Gwen said quickly and laughed as she ran off to perform her duties, leaving Merlin with a look of embarrassment and outrage.

She couldn't stop giggling as she made her way towards Morgana's rooms. Even though she enjoyed the good laugh with Merlin, Gwen found herself worried. There were very few times she'd ever seen Morgana and Arthur so stressed at the same time. She sighed as she quietly paced down the hallway; she was about to knock on the door when Sir Leon stopped her.

"Gwen, Uther has called both of us to the throne room. He says it's urgent." She felt a quickening in her gut as she remembered that last time she had knelt before and answered to the King's call.

"Alright, I just have to tell Morgana-"

"She's with Gaius." He clarified. "Come on."

Gwen gave him a polite smile before following him. Everyone in the Kingdom knew that Uther's summons weren't always the most pleasant. As they went down the stairs, twisting through the many hallways, she remembered her father.

She harbored no ill will towards Uther, but couldn't help but feel that if he hadn't been so blinded by his own prejudices her father might still be alive. She was so lost in thought she nearly ran into Leon as he stopped at the archway that lead to the throne room.

"Highness, Sir Leon, and the Princess's Assistant." One of the guards announced.

"They may enter." The commanding voice seemed to echo in the vast space that was the throne room. At one point there used to be a more gentle touch to the decorations. After Queen Ygraine died Uther ordered it's remodeling. He didn't want a constant reminder of why the Queen's throne would forever remain empty. The guards uncrossed their weapons and allowed them access.

Gwen took a peek at the four Royal thrones. As long as she could remember they had never changed. The four were made out of the same wood, with similar carvings in representation of each station. Behind them was a huge pair of red, black, and gold banners that held the Pendragon family crest. Uther watched them as they made their way towards the middle of the room and respectively bowed and curtsied.

"Highness" they said in unison.

"I apologize for the suddenness of this summon, but what I am about to tell you is of the upmost importance."

Gwen and Leon side glanced at each other as the King continued. "I also would like to stress the high regard for secrecy both of your positions are under, and if I am to ever find out that this has left the room I will not hesitate to throw you in the dungeons and have a suitable punishment picked out by Arthur.

"My Lord, you have my word as a Knight that I will not repeat our conversation to any outside of the circumstances."

"Same as I Highness, I would not do anything to harm your family."

Once Uther was satisfied with the answer he took a moment to compose himself as he was reminded that soon the throne to the left of his wife's might also be empty.

"As you are both aware Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana have been rather secretive and withdrawn than is normal. In fact, I would rather say their usual penchant for getting in trouble has been severely lacking as of late. While there is a certain sense of relief, the reason for this is of a harsher nature than I was aware of."

He stopped and took a moment to collect himself again; he cleared his throat before continuing. "The Lady Morgana, my daughter … has been diagnosed with Cancer, of the same type her mother was afflicted with."

Leon felt his breath hitch as he heard that his favorite troublemaker was ill. He'd known Morgana since their childhood, and wasn't sure how to react to this revelation. Gwen herself was in a state of shock. She'd heard many stories that Morgana had entrusted to her about the Queen's illness. She couldn't imagine the devastation this would cause to the family.

"Both she and Gaius have discussed treatment options, and they are in agreement that her chemotherapy should start soon. I am sure you two are perfectly aware of the backlash my daughter's body will suffer as consequence of the treatment."

They nodded in acknowledgement as each word Uther spoke made the situation more real to their consciousness.

"Leon, I have watched you grow from birth into one of the best Knight's the kingdom could ask for. I am entrusting the charge of my daughter's safety to you. I am aware that she will protest but from now on you are to accompany her everywhere. Even if she finds a way to sneak out you are to follow, and for once you do not have to report back about her activities unless you suspect they are a danger to her already fragile health."

"Yes, My Lord." He said as he stepped forward crossed one of he arms on he chest and gave a short bow.

"Guinevere, I suppose I do not have to explain to you what is expected of you. However, I do have one request."

"Whatever it is Highness, I am the kingdom's faithful servant."

"I would like for you to move into the servant's quarters next to Morgana's room. I would feel more comfortable knowing you are at her disposal for anything she may need."

"Of course Highness, I will make sure to move in by tomorrow in the early morning."

"Thank you. I want you two to know that your services are greatly appreciated. I do not want to make the same mistakes I made with Ygriane." They both heard the slight crack at the end of the King's speech. Neither made a move to acknowledge it knowing full well the King would not want to show his weakness.

"You are dismissed." He announced as they bowed and curtsied again before walking towards the entrance to the hallway. They had a lot to think about, and much to plan in order to make sure the duties Uther had assigned them would be done swiftly and orderly.

...

"Merlin, where are you?" The tone at the other end of the line suggested that somehow he was in trouble once again.

"I'm cleaning your room you prat!" The assistant couldn't help but be snappy, how was he magically supposed to know what Arthur was talking about? He had barely said a word to Merlin in the morning, other than the usual insults.

"You were supposed to come pick me up!" Arthur felt a tension headache from the sheer annoyance his assistant was causing him. "I left word with Leon that you were supposed to come get me at promptly one o'clock. What time is it Merlin?"

"Um … well it's …" He quickly searched for a clock in the room not able to find one.

"It's past one." He said sheepishly.

"Past one." He heard Arthur repeat with a hint of snark in his tone. Merlin swore he could see the sarcastic smile that was appearing on the Prince's face. "It's three thirty Merlin! Bloody Three thirty! I am tired of coming up with excuses for you! I've had to sit here for two fucking hours waiting for my assistant to finish what ever you were bloody doing. All the while dealing with knight after knight wondering if everything is alright!"

"Arthur it wasn't my fault Leon did-"

"No, Merlin. You're fired! When I get back home you had better be gone. I should have known better than to hire you. The only thing you're good at is stripping!"

Merlin felt the words hit him hard. Strangely enough, he couldn't understand why it hurt more to know that Arthur was firing him, than the insult that had just been thrown at him. However, he wasn't going to be fired without a fight.

"Fine, you pompous, self-righteous arrogant Bastard! I'd rather shake my ass for perverts than work for you!" Merlin was only able to hear Arthur's scoff before punching the button to hang up. He felt livid, and wanted to punch something like a certain blonde prince, or destroy everything in Arthur's room. The only thing he was able to do at the moment was drop what he had just been working on and run.

Arthur on the other hand, was suddenly struck with what exactly he'd just told his friend. "Damn it!" He yelled in the hallway as he turned and punched through the emergency fire hydrant's glass box. There were a string of curses that followed as his hand started to throb from the impact.

A couple of the already knighted assistants heard the commotion and ran from the main office into the hallway to see the prince clutching his bloodied hand.

"Prince Arthur, are you alright sir?" The bald, dark-toned man said as he rushed over.

Arthur looked up and recognized who it was immediately. "I'm fine Percival. Just … get someone to replace the fire hydrant."

"But Highness." A younger looking one started, he had a tan complexion with dark curls that were cut close to his head. "Your father will-"

"Sir Owain … my father is not to hear about this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sire, but-" He was stopped as Percival placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"You have our word sire. Is there anything you need?" He said to calm the glare the younger knight was already receiving.

"No, I needed a ride but I decided to walk instead." He made his way towards the exit leaving the Knights with a worried expression. They knew their Prince was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It just happened to be that all throughout practice they noticed how merciless he was with the ones who were still in training. That usually meant that something serious was occurring in the Royal Household.

Arthur's mind had completely forgone the reason he could only drive anywhere. As soon as he'd been a block away from the training campus he heard the clicking sound of a camera in front of him.

He had no idea why this seemed to extract his temper quicker than it normally did, but he found himself grabbing hold of the small man, ripping the camera out of his hands and smashing it on the ground.

"Leave me alone." He growled out dangerously.

"You're going to have to pay for that!"

"I don't care! Send the bill to the palace, but if I see you again for the duration of the day I will lock you up in the dungeons. You can write that in your silly magazine." He shoved the man away from him as he made a run for the next street. He knew full well another one of those vultures had probably captured that moment on film somehow, but today he had bigger problems to worry about.

By the time he'd reached his destination he'd swallowed his pride and hailed a cab. The last time he'd ridden in one the driver took a picture of him approaching Vivian's apartments at an inappropriate hour. The picture had caused an uproar, which in turn brought King Olaf of a small satellite country to confront Uther on his son's actions. It had taken a week before they were able to calm Vivian's father. It didn't help that there were other compromising pictures of Vivian and him when they'd gone out.

He ended up changing the driver twice when he noticed they were trying to take a picture of him and the bandaged hand. He was about to get to Vivian's apartment complex when he spotted another camera stalker. The fury that the sight brought him gave him the extra push to garner the energy to make a run for it. He knew he was safe in the apartments since only the powerful were allowed in there.

"Highness is everything alright?" Martin was the security guard that had become accustomed to Arthur's visits.

"I just need to see Vivian."

"She left Sire. She will be back soon; I can let you in if you need to relax. She gave me the order to allow you up."

The prince couldn't help but feel a sense of shock. As much as he cared for Vivian he realized that she was not the type to show her affection. This small inclusion into her life caused some of the apprehension to dwindle.

"Thank you that would be nice."

Martin immediately led him up, and even asked one of the maids to leave a first aid kit in the room. Arthur had forgotten about his hand, he figured he'd become immune to the pain. Though he could feel the uncomfortable sensation of some of the shards still inside.

He decided to re-wrap his hand so he could shower first. He would deal with the glass and cuts later. Immediately the tension in his body lessened as his muscles made contact with the warm water. He thought about the events of today and how he'd taken out his anger on everyone around him. He hadn't meant to, but this situation was causing him to relieve memories he'd been forced to dig deep within himself.

He carefully washed his body and hair with the hand that wasn't hurt. The small pain he felt from that hand gave him a sense of what an idiot he'd been. There was also the situation with Merlin. He really hadn't meant everything he'd told him, but he was just so frustrated. It wasn't an excuse, but he hoped that somehow Merlin would forgive him.

He'd just wrapped a towel around himself when he heard the front door open. "Arthur?" he heard Vivian call.

He quickly walked out to greet her. "I'm over here."

"There you are." She raised her eyebrow at the state of undress he found himself in. "Arthur Pendragon, at the rate you're going I expect you to be towel-less the next time you come by."

He smirked at her reply, knowing full well she was referring to the last time when he'd also been practically naked. "Well … I might just surprise you one of these days." He countered as he walked over to give her a kiss. She responded by deepening the kiss and entangling her body in his.

"Vivian."

"Hmm?" She responded being that her mouth was busy suckling down his neck.

"I need to talk to you."

"Aw, but Arty we were having so much fun."

"I know, but … I did something stupid." He started as he walked away from her, animating the conversation with his hands. Vivian gasped as she finally noticed the wrapped hand and the blood specks on it.

"Arty what happened to your hand?" she questioned worriedly.

"It's just a scratch."

"Oh thank goodness, you had me worried for a moment." She gave him another smile and led him to her bed, since the room was connected to the bathroom. "Sit down." She motioned as she took her own spot on the mattress. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I … I fired Merlin today."

"Who?"

"My assistant."

"Oh Arty, why are you feeling so down because of that. He was an idiot anyways, and don't forget how he treated me that one time."

"No, Vivian. This is serious. I was a prat, just like he tells me all the time." He didn't understand why he suddenly became so defensive of Merlin.

"Arthur Pendragon you have no right to feel ashamed. What ever you said he probably deserved. Besides, he's only an assistant. It's not like he really matters." She rolled her eyes as she began to give him a massage.

"What?" Arthur asked a little outraged as he stopped her hands and turned to look at her.

"He's a servant Arthur. They serve; they don't question, or have an actual place. I thought your father should have taught you that." She couldn't help but scoff at the idea of Arthur being worried about that imbecile.

"He's not just a servant, he's my friend!"

"This just confirms it." She screeched as she jumped off the bed to get in Arthur's face. "I've noticed a shift in you ever since that day he insulted me. He's trying to seduce you isn't he? Trying to corrupt you with his homosexual ways."

He didn't understand what happened, but those words caused him to snap in a way he hadn't felt since long ago. "You listen to me Vivian." He whispered gravely as he grabbed hold of her wrist. He held on so tight he could feel the glass embedding deeper and causing his hand to bleed again. "If you ever speak like that about Merlin again I will not hesitate to have you banished, no matter the political consequences."

"How dare you threaten me Arthur Pendragon, and all for that little Fag! I deserve more respect than that!" Their shouting was getting so loud it he wouldn't be surprised if her neighbors could hear them.

"Merlin is my friend, and he's bloody been there for me more than you. You, who deserves about as much respect as a lying, cheating, whore!" His neck snapped back from the force of her slap.

"I would have thought you had forgotten." She had tears at the brim of her eyes ready to spill. "What happened with Valiant was a long time ago, why can't you forgive me still?"

"You're right." He didn't know why he agreed. He felt far worse than he had when he'd arrived.

"What?" she asked incredulously. She had never heard Arthur admit a mistake in all her years of knowing him.

"You're right." He whispered hurriedly again as he started to put his clothes from the afternoon back on again. "I should go."

"Arty … no wait. Please stay." She said calmer, realizing that something was very much wrong with the Prince. He was always a knight through and through; he lived the code to the epitome, so his outbursts had to do with something else.

"I can't. I'll see you tomorrow for brunch at the palace." He gave her a tender kiss as she nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow." She gave him one last forgiving smile before he grabbed his keys, wallet, and walked out the door.

'What did I just do?' Arthur pondered as he started walking in a random direction. It was already nightfall by then, so he wouldn't have to be worried about being recognized as easily.

'I'm such a fool. I should have never talked about Valiant, that was years ago.' He could feel the guilt setting in deeper; mixing in with all the other negative emotions he'd been dealing with since Morgana told him about her illness. It had been years since some of these issues had been brought up; having to deal with them again was frightening in many ways the Prince didn't want to accept.

He'd wandered for a good while, taking the back alleys in attempts to keep himself scarce to the public. The only people who ever really roamed in these areas during the night were those from the underground life, people like druggies and prostitutes. He was very well acquainted with these alleys. He slipped through with ease, his memory recalling every twist and turn. It was almost like learning to ride a bike again. Just a few years ago, this had been his haven for escape.

He barely noticed when he'd entered a familiar building, went up a familiar elevator, and walked down a very familiar hallway. His mind was still reeling, and sense of direction still on autopilot when he realized where he was. He didn't react until he heard the sound of the doorbell, followed by the noise of a door being unlocked and a very upset looking Kay from the other side.

"I'm sorry, what do you want Highness." The last bit was so harsh Arthur had to internally cringe.

"I need to speak to Merlin."

"Seriously Arthur, don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?"

"I'm not here for that, I want to apologize. Where is he?"

"I don't know if I'm inclined to tell you." Kay gave him a look that mocked every tiny detail of Arthur.

"This isn't even your apartment!" He replied outraged.

"Well, since Lance wanted a solo evening with Gwen I'm going to say it is tonight." Kay was about to slam the door in his face but he held it open.

"I need to talk to him, it's important. I don't know who else to go to." The last part was said so dejectedly a small part of Kay calmed down.

"Fine, he's in his room. If you make him cry again, I'll break you. I don't care if you were Uther Pendragon himself, that kid in there is one of my best friends." With that he left into the living room again to give Arthur some privacy.

The blonde found himself nervous now that he was standing in front of Merlin's bedroom door. How would he even start, he wanted to apologize, but he wanted to see the idiot for other reasons as well, he just wasn't sure what. He inhaled deeply before knocking on the door.

"What's up Kay?" the pale man said as he opened the door slightly. He stopped as soon as he realized who it was. "Oh, wrong person, sorry no prats allowed."

"Merlin please, I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Highness; I thought cheap whores like me weren't allowed to even glance at your pure visage."

"Merlin, stop being an idiot I didn't mean what I said."

"No I'm pretty sure you did. Now if you'll excuse me, this prostitute needs his beauty sleep."

The raven-head was about to close the door again but was thwarted once again by his former employer.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean it. I was just so angry."

"Alright, apology accept, now get out." He responded so pointedly that Arthur was about to reconsider.

"Please, I just need to talk to you."

"Yes, but I don't want to talk to you. Being that this is my house I'm going to guess that I can decide whether or not I feel like it. Oh, look at that I don't."

"Merlin just hear me out-"

"One chance, one excuse." Merlin waited with an expectant look on his face.

"I … I'm thinking of breaking up with Vivian." Even Arthur had to flinch at how fake that was.

"Wow Arthur, sometimes in wonder who the idiot really is." With that Merlin slammed the door, and the sound of the lock being placed made the prince panic.

"Fine. I'll tell you, I'll fucking tell you." Arthur was shocked at the level his voice had raised to, "Morgana's sick, she's dying Merlin and I don't know what to do. She has what mum had, and I … I can't deal with this. I need you." He said the last part so softly, and could feel the stress lessen from the honest moment he'd shared with Merlin.

He was about to turn and leave when he heard the sound of his assistant's door open. Recognizing the invitation, he walked in and shut the door behind him. Merlin was still in the same clothes from earlier. The Prince could only guess he'd come straight home to mope. Merlin could be such a girl sometimes, but he wouldn't be Merlin if he didn't act that way.

"Arthur." The prince looked up shocked to see the thinner man's piercing blue eyes in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I … I don't know. She's my twin, if I'd told you it would mean this is all real. I don't want it to be real Merlin." He felt his voice give and finally start sounding unsteady.

Merlin sat him down, joined him and just sat there ready to listen to anything. Arthur knew that he just wanted to be there for him. He felt his heart swell as he realized how important his assistant had slowly been becoming for him. He'd never felt so calm, and secure since his mother died … not even with Vivian.

"I can't lose her. I could barely handle when my mum … when she passed. God, why do these things have to happen?" He finally felt the tears fall, and he found that once he revealed to Merlin what was happening he couldn't stop. He told him about his mother, the effect it had on his family and hinted at his drug abuse. He told him about the letter, the treatment options and the way that Morgana was taking it. By the time he was done it was late, and he'd exhausted himself in many ways.

Still, he was in awe of how patient Merlin had been. He just sat there, listened, comforted and given him the right advice during the appropriate moments. He didn't realize when Merlin had circled his arms around him in comfort, but once he felt Merlin's warmth and affection he found he couldn't tell remove the source of his console. When had Merlin become such a constant in his life?

"Arthur, we'll all get through this together. I promise I'm not going to leave you … even if you did fire me and call me a whore." The blonde couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him at Merlin's dramatics.

Merlin himself found the prince's amusement infectious and began to laugh with him as well. It was nice; to have Arthur there sober and so open with him. It had been a while since he'd thought the Prince saw him as a friend. He'd been so cold and temperamental, but now he knew the reason why and was easily able to forgive and forget everything for Arthur.

"What would I do without you?" the prince asked, smile still in place.

"We both know the answer to that, die of boredom."

"Very true." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Arthur finally broke it. "Do you think I could spend the night here? I just … I-"

"Of course Arthur, I'll just sleep on the couch." Merlin got up to get ready for bed but Arthur stopped him.

"No … we could … we could share your bed?" he suggested awkwardly. "I just don't want to be alone."

Merlin took a moment to gape at Arthur, a million thoughts floating in his head. What would be the repercussions of this decision? What if Arthur found out he was attracted to him? Could he share his bed with the Prince and not think anything of it?

"Of course if you're don't feel comfortable …"

"No." The slight look of dejection became apparent in the sea blue eyes of Arthur. "No, I mean I'd feel completely comfortable … er… well I mean … it's just, I wouldn't mind." Merlin rubbed the back of his head wincing a little at how retarded he'd just sounded.

"Alright." Any feelings of weird were thrown out the window when he noticed the blonde's smile. Merlin felt himself melt a little inside before searching for pajamas that could fit Arthur.

"I think I'll have to find some of Lance's because well …"

"You're too skinny?" Arthur suggested, internally snickering at the blush that appeared on Merlin's high cheekbones.

"Right, I'll be back." He rushed out of the room stumbling on some of the mess in his room on the way. He waltzed into Lance's room forgetting there would be a disgruntled Kay waiting for him.

"Well?" Merlin couldn't help the extreme reaction of surprise causing him to drop the pajama drawer on his foot. "Kay? What are you … oops sorry."

"Merlin why is Prince Arthur still here?"

"Funny story, he's spending the night." He quickly cleared his throat as he ran around trying to put everything back in order.

Kay let out an exasperated sigh, not surprised at all that things turned out this way.

"Well if you're going to let him share your bed, make sure to take care of his hand." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"He has an injured hand. It was the first thing I noticed when he walked in. From the looks of the horrible bandaging I would say he hasn't taken care of it."

"That idiot!" Merlin started raving about how inept the Prince could be at times as he ran out in search of the medical kit. The bartender couldn't help the fond smile as he heard the fussy mother-hen tone Merlin's voice took hold of.

"Fools rush in." He muttered silently before shrugging and settling himself back in the bed.

Merlin had just made it back with a pair of pajamas in one hand and the med kit in the other right when Arthur had decided to remove his shirt, exposing his toned upper half. The assistant couldn't help but stare, his eyes raking over the god-like body before him. He was awakened from his trance when Arthur turned at smirked at him.

"Like what you see?" he joked.

"Er … what? Um … no, I mean of course you are nice … er for a guy … I mean."

"It's alright Merlin. Just don't molest me in my sleep, otherwise, I really don't care."

"Um …" Merlin just nodded, finding it hard to get his speech back. "I'm going to change in the restroom. He announced, before leaving Arthur with Lance's sleep wear and scurrying off, med kit still in hand.

'What a dumbass.' Arthur thought affectionately as he started to dawn the silk black pajamas. 'But he's my dumbass …'

"What the hell!" he murmured to himself as he realized what he'd just thought.

He didn't know how to feel, because lately he'd been having these strange notions quite often. He was noticing how Merlin was the only person in a long while that had the ability to make him genuinely smile, other than his family of course. His mere presence was always a soothing factor to Arthur, and he'd never felt this way before about anyone. On the few days Merlin had to call in sick, Arthur remembered his worry, and impatience at when he'd get to see his slightly useless Assistant waltz into his room as if he'd owned it. All these things were falling down to one idea, an idea that Arthur was in no way ready to accept, but an idea nonetheless that he strongly wanted to act on.

"I almost forgot let me see your hand." Merlin ordered as he came back into the room wearing a large t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

"Merlin, those are your sleeping clothes?" A golden eyebrow rose a little at how silly his friend looked.

"Well I've been wearing this since high school. Why wear something else when this is perfectly suitable?" Arthur just shook his head as he sat down and let Merlin inspect his hand.

"You pulled quite a number on yourself didn't you?" The tone of admonishment was as clear as day. Merlin really was Gaius's nephew.

As Merlin worked to remove the shards of glass and clean the wounds they once again found themselves in silence. However, there was a strange tension hanging in the air that wasn't helped by their close proximity. Arthur noted how soft and efficient Merlin's hands were compared to his rough ones from his weapons training. He started to wonder what it would be like to feel those hands on his body, but thankfully stopped that train of thought when Merlin started to put away the materials and close the kit.

"It should heal well, they weren't too deep. You're lucky you didn't get an infection with how poorly you took care of that Arthur."

"Yes mother." He replied as he settled himself on one side of the bed.

"You are so lucky that what little wages I get for being your slave was at least enough so upgrade my twin to a full."

"I suppose I am." He gave one last smile before his eyes slowly started to shut, the weight of today's events causing sleep to come fast.

"Good night Arthur." Merlin whispered as he turned off the lights and climbed in next to his master.

The next morning proved to be hectic. Somehow during the night Arthur had ended up on top of Merlin, which in turn caused the Assistant to snuggle closer to Arthur for warmth. Somehow the overlarge shirt had fallen off one shoulder giving the Prince an interesting view when he awoke.

Arthur's vision was still the slightest bit blurry and bloodshot from the breakdown from last night, but he was quite sure that there was something strange on Merlin's chest. There was an interesting deviation in color extending from his neck to around the middle. His normal paleness was slightly pink and raised. He found himself running a finger down the disfigured skin to realize that it was a scar. Merlin had been fatally wounded at some point in his life. He took a moment to look closer and saw smaller scars that had blended into Merlin's skin so well you'd have to be in Arthur's current predicament to notice them.

He didn't understand what it was, but something in him raged at the thought of someone hurting his assistant. Again, those possessive thoughts, his assistant, his friend, his Merlin, it was both confusing and made sense at the same time. His curiosity caused him to take hold of the ridiculous shirt and start pulling it up to expose more of his flesh.

"You know, just because I'm not allowed to molest you doesn't give you the right to be hypocritical and molest me."

He was pulled out of his concern as he looked into the sleepy blue eyes staring at him curiously.

"Merlin what happened here?" Arthur asked as he trailed a finger over the scar again. He never expected the reaction it would cause as Merlin flew out of the bed, knocking him off in the process. He'd never seen someone cover himself up so quickly or look so un-eased before.

"I … it happened a long time ago. Um … do you want breakfast cause you know I could get Kay to make you some?"

"As comforting as it is to know that I will not have to ingest your pathetic attempt I'm fine." He stalked closer to Merlin and glanced at the area the assistant was trying to hide. "I want to talk about this later."

"Arthur it's nothing."

"Merlin those kinds of scars don't appear out of nowhere."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it so drop it! Just because you're the Prince doesn't mean I have to go around explaining everything to you." He poked Arthur in the chest enunciating every syllable.

There was a passing moment that either of them could take advantage of as they stared. It was almost like a challenge to see who would close the distance between them first. Arthur found himself raising his hand about to touch Merlin's cheek when he snapped out of it.

"I'm going to the palace. I have to take care of something important."

"I'll let you change." Merlin walked out of his room when the heavenly aroma of fresh brewed coffee and Kay's breakfast caught his attention. His stomach gave a loud growl reminding him that he hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before. His feet had already started to walk in Kay's direction by the time his brain caught up to his actions he was already staring at amused looking grey eyes.

"So how was it?" The slight tint of perv to his intonation was evident to Merlin.

"Shut up!" He whispered. "It's not what you're thinking."

"Just drink your coffee Merlin." Just as he had taken a sip Kay added "You two would actually look good together. You're both pretty despite being blokes"

Merlin had a huge spit-take spilling coffee everywhere at the same time. He was drenched and could feel the burn. Right when he looked at his most silly, Arthur walked out to bid them farewell.

"Merlin I thought the mental affliction joke wasn't real." Both blondes laughed at Merlin's expense, who could only glare in response. "I'll see you at the palace. Thanks Kay." He gave them a nod before leaving before it was too noticeable he'd been gone the whole night.

"I'm going to say you two have got it bad." The darker blonde was met with a playful hit from the currently drenched Merlin.

"Are you crazy? What if he'd heard you!"

"Merlin, you two were practically eye-fucking each other."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me I would know. He's got his charm I could see why you're so infatuated."

"I'm not infatuated. And … I thought you didn't play on my field?"

"I never did clarify to you or Gwen which one I played for." Merlin agreed looking at Kay expectantly. "Ah, well. So, how well endowed do you think Sir Prince is? Cause I'm betting-"

"Fuck you Kay!" Merlin muttered as he threw a piece of croissant at him.

"Not thanks but I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He felt exasperated.

"Well Merlin, when you come home one day with that satisfied look on your face, and that reassurance in your aura I will get to say I told you so."

"Ha. How cute."

"Admit it though, you're in love. I'd never seen you so crushed when he fired you."

"I … I can't fall in love with him Kay."

"Merlin if you're going to go on about social status-"

"That among other things." He said as he absent-mindedly rubbed the scar.

"Does it have anything to do with those scars you've never wanted to explain?"

Kay didn't miss the flash of hurt, and misery that accompanied Merlin's answer. "Look, I've got to get ready. I think Arthur's going to have some sort of Royal photo shoot or something."

Kay watched Merlin walk away, feeling more confused than ever. Gwen was right, as well as they knew Merlin … there was so much mystery surrounding him. He could tell that something horrible happened to him, but Merlin was the type who didn't want to be a burden. Even if his own burden was stopping him from being as successful as everyone knew he was capable of.

...

"Oh, Arty I was so worried when you left so suddenly!" Vivian exclaimed as Arthur walked out onto the veranda that gave a beautiful view of the royal gardens.

"I'm fine Vivian."

"Well I'm glad. I was so upset by what you told me last night. Then I realized something had to have bothered you because you would never talk to me that way."

Arthur gave her a small smile before pulling out her chair so she could sit. "Do you find everything alright?"

"Of course, I mean how many people can say they get to dine like a princess other than you and your horrid sister."

Arthur's jaw tightened at Morgana's insult. "Excuse me Vivian, but Morgana is the Princess of this country, save your negative comments."

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that she's always been so rude, and uncouth. I would expect better behavior from Royalty. I mean I would know, and then all those fake illnesses she used to come up with in High school."

"You know very well her health has always been hard on her."

"Arty don't tell me you're going to believe her? She's always been a conniving bitch, I hate to open your eyes about your family but if anyone is the lying, stealing, cheating whore it's her."

Arthur rose, and hit the table so hard all of the dishes shook. "Vivian if you ever speak that way of her in my presence again I will not hesitate to deport you back to your insignificant country."

"You wouldn't dare. England wouldn't be anything if your family members weren't the High rulers over all of Albion."

"Then I am going to have to ask you to leave before I do something I may regret later."

"Arthur Pendragon, if you kick me out we are through."

"Fine then, that's perfect actually. I was going to break up with you anyways. Guards."

"What? But Arthur."

"No Vivian. We shouldn't have been together in high school, and we are still in the same predicament now. The only thing our relationship had going for it was the sex."

"Why I have never." He felt her slap him in the same area as she had the previous night. It caused him to groan slightly since his cheek was still feeling a little sore. "If I ever find out you left me for another you are going to pay."

"Well that's part of it. Goodbye."

"You'll come back to me Arthur, and when you do you'll regret breaking my heart!" She ignored the guards who'd immediately arrived at the Princes call and stormed out of the palace. Just as she left Merlin had been walking towards Arthur to see if he needed anything.

"If he left me for you, I will not rest until I've had my revenge." She whispered her threat so quietly that even Merlin almost hadn't heard. He stared after her for only a few more seconds before approaching his Prince.

"What was that all about?"

"We're through. I couldn't keep lying to myself."

"Are you alright?" he always found his assistants worry so endearing.

"I am now." He gave Merlin his trademark, reassuring smile before grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him into the castle. "Come with me," was his only warning.

Merlin was a bit confused but figured it had to be something important. They hurried in the main hall, up Arthur's star case. Turned into one hallway, passed the stairs that lead to the bottom guest rooms and up another one before they arrived at the Princes' hallway. He continued to pull Merlin's thin frame along until they were inside his chambers.

"Arthur what is goi-" His question was cut short as the Prince crush his lips against his Assistants. The tension that had been surround them, slowly dissipating as Merlin's body went from rigid shock, to a relaxed acceptance. "Oh." He said as Arthur let them up for air.

"Is this … is this alright?" he asked as he brought his hand to the paler man's cheek in a sweet caress.

"You're not drunk are you?" Arthur looked confused before he let out a beautiful laugh that brightened Merlin's day.

"No, I'm completely sober. This is real."

"Well alright then." He responded as their lips met once again. Arthur found himself embracing Merlin. He took in all the different sensation, his taste, his scent, and his feel. This was Merlin, his Merlin. There were no more excuses; no more reason's to keep denying that he was utterly in love with the man he was currently holding in his arms. He also had no doubt that his assistant was feeling the same.

...

There were very few people Morgana had informed about her first round of chemotherapy. Gaius obviously knew since he would be accompanying her to the hospital Dr. Riagan was in charge of. She told Gwen so she could accommodate the room in case she had any of the after effects, and was accompanied as well by Leon who wouldn't let her out of his sight lately.

"Honestly Sir Leon, this was unnecessary."

"My Lady, I feel more comfortable knowing that you will have at least one non-medical person attending you."

"It's just chemotherapy Leon, it's no that big of a deal." She said as she glanced out the window. 'I wonder how Mordred is doing?' she found herself wondering.

"My Lady I still think it's in your best interest to-"

"No, you mean my father ordered you to stalk me … figures." She said when she found the affirmation in Leon's gaze.

"Lady Morgana I don't mean to offend by my presence."

"Well, it's too late for that. We're already here." She gave him a hard stare that mimicked her father's before getting out of the vehicle. Gaius just stared between the two preferring not to comment.

"My Lady." It was Dr. Riagan who was once again outside to greet her. "It's so nice to see you. I wish they were under different circumstances though."

"Thank you doctor, and even if these weren't the circumstances I would have made sure to visit again I assure you." She gave the older woman a hug, remembering the moments before her mother's vitals took a turn for the worst how she had comforted her then.

"Please, call me Nimueh. I think we've known each other far too long. I will not be your attending doctor so we can do with the informality." The Brunette gave her hospital's newest patient a sincere smile before greeting Sir Leon and Gaius.

"Dr. Emrys, how do you do?" Leon and Morgana couldn't help but notice the colder tone she greeted Gaius in.

"Dr. Riagan, it's nice to see you are still practicing."

"Yes. Well, no thanks to you." She gave him one of the fakest smiles Gaius had ever seen before urging them all to enter the hospital.

Since they had been in a separate hospital from the children's Morgana was sad to learn she most likely would not able to visit them. She was warned about symptoms that she might begin to feel even before she finished her first round of chemo. She felt a flutter of nerves, knowing full well that this was the big step into fully accepting what was happening to her.

She was scared when informed by Gaius that they would have to apply a catheter to her chest in order for them to reach one of her bigger veins. She felt tears at the brim of her eyes when she realized that this was it, this would be the mark that she was ill.

Although, the procedure was a bit painful mixed with discomfort, she was able to handle it. She was secretly grateful to have Leon with her, though she was too proud to admit it. This was going to be a harder first round for her than she realized when she'd prepped herself that morning.

"You ready?" Gaius asked as he hung one of the two bags that were connected to her tube.

"Yes." Her voice was slightly cracked and a bit uncertain, but if she was going to go down, she would fight this illness until she had nothing left in her. She felt Leon squeeze her shoulder lightly to remind her that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"I'm going to go discuss some things with Dr. Riagan; I've been consulting her since she was your mother's doctor as well."

"Thank you Gaius."

"No need to child." He gave her a kind smile before making his way towards Nimueh's office.

"You're going to be alright My Lady?"

"I'll be fine Leon." She took a deep breath before relaxing into the chair she was sitting at. "I can't imagine you would want to wait here for five hours." She said cheekily.

"I am here for you My Lady. I would be here even if your father had not assigned me this task."

"You tell all the sick girls that?" She gave him her trademark eyebrow, as if challenging him.

"No, because I don't care about them the way I care for you … in the most respectable sense."

She found herself shocked to hear his revelation. She'd always been close to Leon, which was half the fun of planning her great escapes. "Well, how bout a round of chess?" He smiled at her before bringing another chair closer to hers along with the side table. He'd brought the old case they used to play with knowing full well something like this would happen.

It had been a fairly good game so far with Morgana winning. Leon kept assuring her that he was not going easy on her, and even had to take long moments of contemplation before making his moves. However, as their second game started to approach the almost three hour mark of her chemo she felt the first wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh, give me a moment." She said as she leaned back on the chair closing her eyes.

"Lady Morgana, are you alright?"

"Yes, I just … it's passed." She once again went to mover her queen but dropped it on the board knocking some of the pieces down as she reclined on the chair again. Her body was definitely not as ready for the shock of chemo as they had previously thought. She curled up slightly hoping the nausea would end.

"I' m here Morgana." He heard the Knight whisper as he held her hand, letting her hold onto it as tightly as she needed.

"I would normally have kicked your ass by now. However … thank you."

She looked up at him with a pained smile that he returned. The worry never ceased for the duration of the chemo. Everyone could already tell that these months would be rough on everyone.

…..

A/N: Alright, now it is up to me to keep up with my every two weeks promise. I just have to share this since this is a tribute fanfic to Mother Monster … I'm going to go see her in Dallas in two days! Please review or comment if you have a chance!


	6. Chapter 6 Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

Title: The Fame

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Lady Gaga's music. BBC and Lady Gaga's people do.

Summary: AU. After tragedy befalls during his first years in college Merlin's perfectly planned life takes a turn for the worst. Years later he runs into an old mate who introduces him to the Prince, and possibly a new future. Merlin/Arthur also, NOT a songfic :)

Okay so basically I Love Lady Gaga, and am writing a fanfic inspired by her album The Fame, each chapter will be titled in the order of the songs. It's posed as a challenge to whose point of view I can use and how I can write the chapters without basing it off the song too much :) so enjoy!

A/N: Wow so I am horrible at updating in a timely manner, but life has been crazy. I was able to do the Disney Internship and then I came back home to a plethora of assignments since I am a graduating senior in Uni this semester. Anyways thanks for the patience!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much to those who've been reviewing, watching, given me a chance etc. lol

Chapter 6

Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

The tired brunette assistant relaxed into her bed as she felt the tension she'd been holding onto leave her stressed body. She closed her eyes wishing that there was something she could do about Morgana's situation. Morgana had become her best friend, and watching her friend suffer was heart breaking. She cringed at the memory from last month when her Lady had begun chemo.

_She came back home that day in the middle of her "tough-ass" routine. She looked perfectly fine as Leon helped her to her room. She fought him the whole way, announcing that she wasn't feeling any of the side effects so many usually did. When Leon finally took his leave she came into the room, stumbled and struggled to hold herself up. _

_Gwen gasped in shock as the Princess clutched the dresser hard, her other hand over her chest trying to calm the pain. The assistant rushed over and directed the now paler princess onto her bed. She felt her hand cramp up at the force Morgana was using to hold onto it. _

"_Gwen I'm going to be sick." She announced as she curled herself into the ball while the nausea hit her hard. _

"_I'll be right back My Lady." Her curls twirled in the air as she rapidly turned to go in search of a bucket._

"_No." The Princess once again caught her hand. "Help me to the bathroom."_

"_My Lady Morgana, you should really stay in bed."_

"_Gwen I am not going to suffer the indignity of vomiting on my bed. Help me now." She cringed as she realized how harsh her order had come out._

"_Here." The assistant said as she put an arm around the sick Princess and helped her out of bed._

_As soon as the toilet had been in sight the Princess threw herself ungracefully on the ground, arms clutching the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She gasped for air and Gwen immediately gathered her hair recognizing that this was far from over._

_When it felt like she was doing nothing but dry heaving tears threatened to spill from the brim of her eyes. The reality of the situation hitting her hard, she couldn't help but wonder if this was how it had been for her darling mother. _

"_I'm here, it'll be alright." Her tan friend whispered as she rubbed comforting circles on her back._

"_Gwen … I don't know if I can do this." _

_The assistant felt her heart break but set her face in determination as she answered her mistress. "My Lady, you are a Pendragon. Just as strong as any of the men of your family, if not stronger. You can do this." She squeezed her hand reassuringly as Morgana plopped herself next to the bowl._

"_I feel disgusting." She announced as she flushed the toilet and laughed with Gwen. _

She gave a sigh as the memory ended and rolled over to take a much needed nap. Before she relaxed further she yelped as she felt someone come up behind her and caress her face. She opened her dark eyes to find the matching brown orbs of her boyfriend.

"Lance!" she exclaimed happily as he smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"How is my gorgeous Lady doing?" he asked as she sat up to embrace him.

"I'm fine." She answered as she breathed in his scent. Lance was such a point of comfort to her at the moment.

"You seem worried." He said as he instinctively stroked her hair comfortingly.

"I just … wait how did you get in here?"

"You forget I've been best mates with Arthur since our childhood. I have many friends who work as guards." He ended his explanation with a wink as he brought her body over so they could cuddle. Gwen placed her head on his chest contented at the strong rhythm of his heart.

"She's doing her third round of chemotherapy today. I'm just worried because the other effects will probably take hold soon. She's already been so worn out from the last two."

"Love, don't forget our girl is tough. If there is one thing I know about Morgana Faeth Pendragon is that she has the resiliency of her father. Once she has her mind set she will not back down from the fight."

Gwen sighed as Lance began to once again play affectionately with her hair. "I know, but she also is going to visit the children today. I think that knowing what some of them are going through is going to hurt her."

"I'm sure she will, but she will also fight even harder to show them that she's right there with them. Now close your eyes, I can tell you haven't been sleeping well."

She nodded as they lay there together in each other's arms. Her mind was more at peace now that she'd talk to him about it; however, they were going to need each other even more with the dark storm that was starting to take hold of their group of friends.

Gwen had no idea how correct she had been in her assessment. That morning the Princess was escorted to the hospital by Sir Leon in order for her to visit the children she had become so fond of, especially a certain trio, and the little boy that had caught her attention since the first day. It had taken almost the two weeks before her next round of therapy for her to recover from the last one, but she was finally able to move around without much help from the Knight that had recently become her shadow.

"You're going to love them Leon, they find a way to brighten up the entire room." The Princess smiled fondly as she recalled the encounters she'd had with them so far.

"I can tell this is going to do you a world of good." He answered honestly as his own eyes reflected the enthusiasm the Lady had been giving off to everyone since she'd found out she could see the younglings.

Morgana took his hand and lead him towards the playroom she had been introduced to. Her heart started to beat rapidly with excitement as she turned the handle and walked through the door. The room was just as joyful as ever covered with Christmas decorations and hand written notes to St. Nicholas. Everyone took a moment to stop and stare at the newcomer followed by a collective sound of moving chairs.

Three sets of eyes in particular widened before the children ran over to hug the Princess. "Lady Morgana!" They practically screamed in childlike glee. She felt herself encased in the three little hugs.

"Princess Morgana can we go visit you one of these days?" The little redheaded girl asked. She remembered that this was Hannah and one of the major reasons she fought with Abby was their hair colour.

"That's stupid Abby, they'd never let us." Hannah remarked waving her hands around dramatically.

"Will you two just stop fighting?" Markus exclaimed in exasperation as his demeanor slightly slumped.

"I understand how you feel completely little man." Leon said as he affectionately ruffled his hair.

Markus stared up at him in a mixture of shock and awe. "Sir, you wouldn't happen to be one of the Knights?" the little boy quietly asked.

"Well actually I am," Leon answered getting out his identification card, the emblem standing out in the middle signaling exactly who he was.

"Sir I am so honored." Markus bellowed with a bow in respect. "I hope I get better so one day I can be a Knight just like you!"

"Well my boy, I'm sure you will." Morgana felt some of her affection for Leon increase as he took Marcus under his wing and began recounting tales of what life had been like for him.

"Hannah, Abby what are you two wearing on your heads?" She asked as she motioned towards the crazy, colorful caps the girls were wearing.

"Well I don't need it." Hannah started as she removed the cap, her long hair falling out. "I promised Abby that I would wear it with her since I didn't want her to be bald alone."

Morgana couldn't help the surprise as she stared at Abby's sad smile. "This means I will never be able to marry Arthur and become a real princess anymore huh?" The once blonde asked as she looked embarrassedly down at the floor.

"Abby look at me." Morgana ordered tenderly, when she caught the young girls gaze she continued. "No matter what, you will always be a Princess to me." Abby smiled and gave her a huge hug.

"I was scared that since I lost all my hair with the medicine I wouldn't be pretty enough."

"Well that's a load of bullocks now, isn't it? You are gorgeous." Both girls giggled as Morgana began to give them Princess Lessons.

Morgana felt re-energized as Leon helped her recount an ancient Fairy Tale. They found a way to include the children as they dramatized it and soon everyone had lost track of time. There had been more stories about Christmas, letters to Santa, and soon Morgana and Leon were bombarded with homemade decorations for Christmas.

"Children it's medicine time." One of the nurses chimed, as a collective gather of disappointed sighs rang across the room. "Now, Now. You all know the drill. You can come back in an hour, after lunch."

The sound of small footsteps pattering out the door was accompanied with whispered murmurs about the Princess' visit. Morgana felt her heart twist slightly as she watched the trio walk out while supporting Abby. They gave both her and Leon one last enthusiastic wave before heading towards the area where their nurses were waiting with their respective medications.

It wasn't until she noticed one nurse in particular that she realized who had been missing. "Excuse me, Nurse Joyce?" she asked as she walked over to the middle-aged woman who was cleaning up the playroom.

"Lady Morgana. It's so nice to see you again! How can I help you?" she paused her duties for a moment to stop and give the Princess her full attention.

"I was wondering about Mordred. I was looking forward to seeing him." Leon's curiosity was piqued. He remembered an earlier conversation where the Lady and Gwen had been discussing the children they'd encountered.

"I'm sorry my Lady but he's indisposed." She slightly frowned as she continued to organize the room.

"Is he alright?" Worry began to seep into her as she remembered certain precautions she had to learn about with regards to the child.

Leon could see the nurse stiffen slightly before she relaxed. "I'm sorry Your Highness … I can't tell you anymore information."

Morgana started to look very upset. She was aware of patient confidentiality but she felt a fondness for the boy, as if she'd known him for years instead of weeks.

"Is there any way to see the boy?" Leon interjected, hoping to get any information that wasn't restricted. He didn't expect his heart to lurch at the sight of his Lady's eyes losing their shine.

"Well … since she is a registered volunteer she has access to go visit the children in their rooms. However, he's been very unresponsive as of late. His brother hasn't been around lately. I can give you access if you promise to find us incase he has any negative reactions."

Morgana glanced at Leon before they both nodded. "Thank you." The Princess whispered as they nurse motioned for them to follow.

The Princess felt a chill run down her spine as she passed the rooms of various children she often visited. There was no warmth to be found in the stark, sterile walls of the hospital. She was beginning to understand why they placed such an importance on the child life aspect of their tiny patients.

Every hallway was designated to different illnesses. When they passed the cancer ward in particular she couldn't help but stop and stare at the same machines she was slowly becoming accustomed to. They were so small, why was it necessary for those horrid treatments to be administered to someone so small?

"My Lady?" Leon placed his hand on her shoulder to bring her out of the trance she'd been in.

"Is everything alright?" The nurse inquired beginning to second-guess her decision, not many of their volunteers were comfortable with visiting the children in their rooms.

"I'm fine, just reminiscing." She gave them both an encouraging smile before insisting they move in.

The nurse's eyes dawned with realization. Leon noticed this and panicked, the Royal Family had been trying to keep the Princesses illness a secret. "Your mother." She whispered as she gave the young Noble a look of sympathy.

"It's alright Nurse Joyce, I just had forgotten … what it was like." She shared a look of relief with Leon. Her illness could not be made public, their family had been devastated before and she'd be damned if it happened again.

"I'm sorry my Lady, it's easy to forgot how young you and our Crown Prince were."

"Perfectly alright."

Everyone could feel the discomforting tension. It was rare for either of Uther's children to speak about their mother's illness outside of home. Leon was glad when the nurse stopped in front of the door that had a big, blue, paper sign with the name 'Mordred' written across it.

"Mordred, you have a visitor." The nurse announced as she opened the door into the boys room.

Finally seeing his room gave Morgana more of an idea what his life was like. There were no pictures of his family, however countless drawings were scattered all along the walls. The room looked as if no one ever stayed with the poor child, but someone cared for him other than the staff or he would not have Christmas decorations strewn about the place in an obvious attempt to make it more home-like.

"I will be back in 15 minutes to check on you."

"Thank you for your help." Morgana voiced with sincerity.

"These children mean so much to us My Lady. The fact that a person in your social ranking has remembered them means more to the staff than you can imagine."

When the Princess finally turned her attention to the child she felt her chest tighten at the overwhelming emotions. He was lying on his bed; eyes wide awake as he stared into nothing. The blank look sent a stone cold shiver into both Knight and Princess.

"Is he always this unresponsive?" Leon inquired understanding why his Lady was so concerned for the child in question.

"No. Sometimes he'll actually draw. He never speaks but they haven't been able to figure out what's wrong with him."

"He's so young." The Knight remarked feeling uncomfortable as he pondered what might have cause such a strong catatonic state. "He shouldn't be here."

"I agree." Morgana reached out to place a hand on his too pale arm. It was obvious that this child was rarely out in the sun.

"He must really love his family. He draws them time and time again." The Knight mentioned as he scanned the room. "Why would they leave him here?"

"The children once told me, he only has a brother."

"Some brother. I could never leave someone I cared alone in this place."

"Can we really judge him Leon? We know nothing about him or his situation. Maybe this is all he can really afford to give him. What's more valuable than a stable roof over your head in a facility geared towards his illness?"

Leon remained silent unsure of how to answer that question. There was a brief moment of stillness before Morgana pulled up a chair and began to talk to the young boy.

"You know Mordred, I remember telling you about my brother. Arthur, he's a real idiot but I love him. I bet you love your brother too? I can't imagine ever living without him but there are times I would like to smack some sense into him." Leon listened as the Princess poured out her heart to the child in an attempt to soothe the wounded soul before her. "Remember his assistant Merlin? Well, I am beginning to think that Arthur realizes how much Merlin means to him. They are so dense sometimes but I guess all friends go through moments like this." She continued to recount tales of Merlin and Arthur's friendship. How she thought Merlin was a positive influence on her brother, and even shared things that only another sibling could understand such as her constant need to protect Arthur even though he was perfectly grown up and could take care of himself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt My Lady but the nurse is here." Leon mentioned in case she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Nurse Joyce, thank you so much. I'm glad I had the chance to visit with him."

"I think it did him lots of good. He's looking at you." She gave the Princess the most beautiful smile Morgana had ever witnessed. "He reacts very well to you. It's not something that can be said about everyone."

Morgana turned to stare into the haunted blue eyes, the same look that she'd seen many times, though she could never recall meeting Mordred before she came to the hospital. "I'll come back, I promise." She whispered as she gave his arm a motherly squeeze.

"Promise." Everyone in the room stared in shock at the practically silent word. In all her time of knowing him Mordred had never spoken to her before. Leon could tell this was progress due to Nurse Joyce's reaction.

"My Lady, I … he's never spoken to anyone outside of the occasional word to his family. When Dr. Riagan hears about this she will be thrilled. She may even speak with his brother about you."

"I promise." She said again to Mordred overjoyed by the current news. However, her current health was starting to dwindle and she suddenly found her self very tired. "Leon I think … I'm not feeling too well." She stumbled slightly as she felt a wave of fatigue hit her.

"My Lady, you're bleeding." The nurse said panicked as both her and Leon watched a small drip of blood begin to fall from the Princesses nose.

"What?" She felt the wet spot and wiped away. When she realized it was blood, Leon had to catch her before she fell. "Leon I need to go to Gaius."

"We can help her here. This is a safe medical facility."

"Ma'am under the King's orders My Lady's health is to be kept private. It is of upmost importance that you do not mention this to anyone lest you want to lose your career as a nurse. I must transport the Lady to the Royals' Physician I would kindly suggest you do not mention this to anyone, and await a summons to the palace where you will be asked to sign certain paperwork in regards to the incident you have witnessed." When he was done Morgana gave him a look of weary anger as he gave her his handkerchief and carried her back to the car.

"Yes Sir Leon because hiding a bloody nose around a hospital is so easy. You could have been nicer to the poor woman."

"Your Highness, we must try. Your father only wants to protect you. In regard to Nurse Joyce, I just wanted to make her aware of the consequence should she choose to speak to a journalist."

The Princess rolled her eyes before answering, "Very well. Move swiftly if you must insist on treating me as a child."

"You are my charge. I will protect you My Lady, even if it is from your own pride."

Morgana's pride was definitely a trait she learned from Uther. A trait that refused to acknowledge the slight flutter she felt as she heard the determination in the Knight's words.

"My Lady!" They both turned to see the figure of Dr. Riagan quickly walking towards them. The woman seemed to be out of breath at her attempt to stay dignified and not break out into a run.

"My Lady you must get inside. Your father would not be happy to see you associating with this woman."

"Leon I can very well associate with whom I wish." She snapped back eyes narrowing in the fierce Pendragon glare.

"Morgana, I heard you were unwell-"

"I told the nurse not to speak to anyone!" Leon all but bellowed. "This is a private affair and I'm fairly certain the King would-"

"Oh hush." Morgana said as she slapped a hand over his mouth. "I just felt a little tired … it's nothing."

"My Lady, I am a doctor, and your nose is bleeding." She said calmly as she handed over a handkerchief to Morgana. "I understand Gaius would want you to go back, but if you are as unwell as I suspect I would feel more comfortable for you to stay here. We can keep you safe, and I could send for Dr. Delaney if you so wish."

"Of course you'd say that, you want to gain publicity just as when Queen Ygr-"

"Sir Leon that is enough!" The demand was laced all the airs of sovereignty a true Princess should have. "There is much to this story you are not aware of, that being because you blindly follow my father like a sheep."

The words stung him, it seemed like one moment they were sharing such tenderness, and now he'd somehow contributed to this uncomfortable situation. "Yes, My Lady." He glanced up at her, not as the caring man, but the Knight of Camelot he'd been trained to become since his childhood.

"Dr. Riagan I am so sorry for the blatant disrespect."

"It is to be understood, your father is just trying to protect you."

"He can take his protection-" her words started to stumble as a wave of unconsciousness started to hit her. "I … he … Sir Leon." The last thing she saw was the horrified look on Nimueh's face, and Leon catching her before she hit the ground, the rest was nothing but a black void.

…

"Great job Highness. Now I want you to look serious, as if you are calculating your next move in a fight."

If there was one thing Merlin hated about his job it definitely had to be when Arthur would pose for magazine covers that had teasers like "The Crown Prince reveals all." He heard the photographer tell Arthur to strike a more angst-ridden pose as another series of flashes bombarded the room. They had been here all afternoon. While Gwen had the day off, and Morgana went off to do her community service Merlin was stuck with Arthur's vanity. Why was he not surprised?

He was texting a reply to an earlier message sent by Kay about his current boredom.

'It can't be that bad Merlin. You get to see your boyfriend pose with sex appeal screaming from his every movement. How is this torture? ::rolls eyes::'

'I am not complaining about the sex appeal. I'm tired of Arthur commenting on his looks with every wardrobe change. Guess who he insists needs to be the one to help with the change … me!'

'Ah, so he keeps cock teasing you. You're in a position where you can't act upon those urges, so your probably hard as a rock right now trying to hide it while he continues to pose with the feigned 'freshly fucked' look, which doesn't make your situation any easier. Did I miss something? ;)'

'Screw you Kay! =o'

'No thanks, Arthur would jail me for sure ;)'

"Stupid Kay." Merlin whispered as he checked the calendar to see what was next in Arthur's schedule.

"We're done here Merlin." Arthur said with a hint of smugness. "Let's get to the car I have to go to lunch with my father."

"I know that." He snapped as they made their way into the elevator.

"Well, being that you're always incompetent enough to somehow erase the whole calendar instead of just one event …"

"Oh, excuse me _sire_. Not all of us were born with a smart phone in one hand. It was one time."

"Honestly Merlin, smart phones weren't around until we were in college." The nonplussed look Merlin threw at Arthur caused the blonde immense joy. He loved riling his assistant up.

As they made their way to wards the black SUV people parted the way for their Prince to walk through without problems. Once inside Merlin began to bicker again.

"Oh yes, lets part the sea for the Prince and crowd his assistant who needs to keep him in check."

"What's wrong really Merlin?" Arthur asked. Now that they were in the comfort of the dark tinted windows the Prince had cut their distance considerably.

"I … You …" Merlin couldn't think as the intoxicating aroma of Arthur's scent was made richer with the mingled scent of Armani's newest cologne.

"Was it because of this?" Arthur asked as he drew in the paler mans lips in a light, teasing kiss. "Or because of this?" He asked as his hand trailed up Merlin's thigh to cup the tent that was now fully formed.

The Prince couldn't help the smirk as he heard his assistant slightly cry out. "You're such a prick." Merlin said as the Prince once again claimed his lips causing Merlin to fall back onto the seat as Arthur hovered over him. The kiss this time was more forceful and left Merlin breathless. He could feel one of Arthur's hands trying to un-tuck his shirt as the other began to un-zip his pants.

"Arthur." Merlin voiced when the Princes' full lips finally let go of his. "We're almost there." He could hear the breathlessness in his voice as he tried to contain the sounds of pleasure in the back of his throat. When Arthur finally took a hold of his straining erection he gasped for air before letting out a constrained moan.

All thoughts of right or wrong were slowly leaving him as his brain started to focus on the sensation of Arthur's slightly cold hands teasingly stroke him. He heard himself gasp out the blonde's name in an attempt to hide another moan. He was barely able to open his eyes, and see the most adoring yet devious expression he'd ever seen directed at him. If there was one thing he was sure of, Arthur was not going to be good for his health one bit.

"I want you to come for me." Arthur whispered as he started to trail kisses down Merlin's pale, slender neck.

Merlin could feel himself on the brink of his much needed release when the vehicle came to an abrupt stop throwing the two of them off the seat in a hapless pile. "We're here Sire." They heard the Chauffeur say from the intercom.

The assistant almost let out a frustrated cry at the unfairness of his situation. He'd spent all day waiting for that one moment, and right when Arthur decides to stop being a prick fate decides to intervene. He had thoughts of the cruelty in which life seemed to treat him when he heard Arthur speak up.

"And I was quite enjoying myself." He sat back up on the seat before taking one look at the irritated glance in Merlin's eyes, and began to laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny about this situation at all." The assistant tucked himself back in, and began to zip up his pants in an attempt to try and look more dignified than he felt. His arousal had severely diminished after receiving a rather unfortunate bump on the left side of his head.

"Don't worry Merlin we can finish up later."

"No you Prat. Today, I don't feel like getting my arse chewed out by your condescending father. You are going to lunch then to the meeting with the dignitaries from that small country close to ... I can't even remember the name. You are attending your academic lesson that your father imposed on you and Morgana, then finally you are scheduled to make sure the Knights' training is sufficient. So ... no Arthur I don't think we'll be having any fun today!"

Arthur tried so hard to take Merlin serious, however when the assistant went on one of his long-winded tirades, the Prince couldn't help but feel fondness for the cheeky bastard he called his PA and now ... boyfriend. "Honestly Merlin, you act as if you were the one who has to do all the work."

"I do? You get to sit there and look pretty!"

"So you think I'm pretty." Arthur smirked as the thinner man let out a growl of frustration. "Merlin, you are working too hard. These meetings could have been spread out at a much looser schedule." He reminds him as he gives him one last endearing kiss before opening the car door.

"I know but you said that I could possibly take Christmas off."

"I know, and if all goes well you will. Now, let's try and please my father first."

"Fine. Give me a moment to look a little less debauched before waiting on your family luncheon at least." He couldn't help but feel slightly sullen at the thought that this relationship could potentially be the end of Arthur and Uther's relationship. Meaning that they had to keep their tryst a secret at all costs.

"Just don't forget you only have ten minutes. You know how he gets if you or Gwen are even one minute late ... of course not that Gwen has ever been late." Arthur gave a small chuckle at the indignant look Merlin was directing towards him. He could almost hear the not-so-silent mumbles his assistant on occasion started when the Prince had done something that particularly irked him. Arthur took a second to realize that this ... "thing" with Merlin had been around longer than he'd contemplated. He'd found the whispered threats endearing, and for a while now, had found himself trying to get Merlin to start his threatening mumbles on purpose.

"Well see you at the informal dining room." He said quickly, almost stumbling over his words. He turned and started to walk away from the scenario. He never enjoyed having his emotions displayed, and that was definitely one of those moments where he could have done, or said something that would show them full force.

Arthur didn't realize he left a very perplexed looking Merlin. The assistant had barely managed to step out of the car. He stretched then proceeded to straighten his clothing as he contemplated the Prince's strange behavior. The chauffeur had stepped out in what Merlin assumed was his way of getting Merlin to hurry up, however, he never expected Geoffrey to confront him.

"You know Merlin. I like you ... you seem like a nice young man. However, the Prince is the last person you want to get involved with." He used to have trouble discerning the heavy Scottish lilt the man's speech possessed. Now, speaking to Geoffrey was a welcome and customary habit.

"Geoffrey ... I'm so sorry. I know it was inappropriate and trust me I wouldn't want you to have heard that ... Oh, my God. Please tell me you didn't hear. Look this ... this is so embarrassing ... stupid Arthur-"

"Merlin calm down. Look, I am used to the Prince being shameless. I am speaking to you as your elder, and friend. I have worked for the royal family for over twenty years, and I'm telling you ... nothing good ever comes from getting involved with a Pendragon. I don't want to see you getting hurt, or worse. I don't want the King to make a personal vendetta against your person." Merlin could see honest concern in the deep green eyes of this man who took him under his wing as soon as they were introduced. He was one of the most revered servants; not just for the amount of years he'd served the family, but also for the personable way he treated everyone.

"I ... I can understand why you are worried but ... Geoffrey Arthur's not like that. And ... the King. Well I know he can't find out I-"

"I want you to know one thing lad. You are not the Prince's first male experience if you catch my drift. It's not my place to tell you the story, but it didn't end well. I don't want to see you get hurt, but also, that boy doesn't need this complication. He's more screwed up in the head than you realize. As a father, I just want you both to be happy. I've said my piece, but I won't tell you how to live your life." The red head gave the younger man a pat on the shoulder before returning to the driver's seat to take the car to the appropriate location.

To say he'd left Merlin with a lot to consider was an understatement; however, he knew that this thing with Arthur was more than just a fling. He wasn't one to do flings, and was pretty sure he had a good sense of the Prince's character. He took one last deep breath to calm himself before heading towards the entrance of the palace.

Merlin found himself lost in thought as he automatically nodded at the Knights guarding the front door. It took several minutes of walking through the massive, architecturally unique palace. There was so much history within every inch of its walls that he always found his clumsiness as an unwelcome nuisance when his job called for him to balance food from the kitchens all the way to Arthur's rooms.

He was nearing the informal dining room when he ran into a most frantic looking Gwen. He couldn't help but notice the tear filled eyes that she kept trying to hide.

"Merlin. I'm so sorry. I just … I'm late but I have some news and …"

"Gwen, it's alright. Here I'll walk in late with you." He gave her a comforting smile before walking with her towards the entrance. "Just take a deep breath." He whispered, as he mentally prepared himself for the insults.

"Lovely of both of you to finally join us." The anger beneath the calm tone of the King was something all servants of the Palace feared.

The two assistants gave their respective bow and curtsey before he continued. "You are both lucky that my daughter seems to be late as well."

"Highness it's just-" Gwen began but was immediately cut off.

"I am inclined to believe that if she is not present, you are not doing your job correctly. I made it perfectly clear this family affair was not to be missed as we will be discussing the Royal Christmas Ball."

"I understand but My Lady collapsed this afternoon."

The silence that followed was almost as uncomfortable as the tension that suddenly filled the room. Uther looked as if he'd been punched in the face, and Arthur was not doing much better. The screeching of the metal chairs sliding on the stone floors was unpleasant to Merlin, but even more so, was the look of utter dread he recognized in the Prince's eyes.

"Take me to her."

"Yes Highness, she is in Gaius' private clinic. Leon drove her there this afternoon." The King nodded as he rushed towards the back of the palace. Gwen had already pulled out her blackberry so she could ring the chauffeurs that a new car was to be taken out for the King.

"Merlin I want you to inform the Academy I will be there shortly to train the Knights." The Prince started dictating the instructions as he stalked towards his rooms. He was unsure of how to deal with the emotions swirling inside him. The itch that had started to appear days ago was intensifying, he knew that if he didn't leave to work out the pent up frustration something horrible could end up happening.

"Yes Sire."

"You will help me dress into the uniform after that you are free to leave."

"Arthur … I'm sorry." Arthur stopped in his tracks, his back muscles tensing. "If there's anything I can do-"

"Just help me get to the Academy." Merlin felt his heart drop when Arthur didn't even turn to look at him. He wanted to help, but Arthur was horrible at letting anyone in. However, as hurt as he wanted to let himself feel Merlin knew he wasn't any better. "Yes, Sire."

…

Uther felt his pulse race in anticipation. He had not felt so frightened since his beloved Ygraine's illness. They always knew that there was the chance one of their children had inherited the cancer gene, but a part of him had hoped it would not manifest until long after he was gone. Seeing his own child suffer, as her mother had, was one of his worst experiences as a parent.

"We're here Sire." He heard Morgana's assistant announce.

"Thank you … Guinevere is it?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Thank you Guinevere, now I am dismissing you from your duties. Go home and rest. I want to be alone."

"If there is any need for me, please, let me know."

Uther stopped for a moment to stare at the young woman before him. He had never really considered Guinevere or Merlin as anything more than servants, yet time and time again they had proven their loyalty that went beyond the call of duty. It was surprising, but it gave him peace knowing that it was a reflection of the manner in which his children treated them.

He gave her a brief nod before walking out. It took a moment for him to register his current location. This did not look anything like Gaius's private clinic.

"Geoffrey."

"Yes, Sire?"

"Why have you brought me to this hospital?" He gave his chauffeur a hard stare. "I was told she was with Gaius.

"She is Sire. She was here this morning doing her service with the children when she collapsed."

Uther was about to take out his anger at the indiscretion of the hospital on the poor man when Gaius interrupted them.

"Sire, I heard you arrived. I came immediately to update you on her current condition."

"Thank you, Gaius. Geoffrey you will take the Lady Morgana's assistant to her home, then return for me is that clear?"

"Yes, Sire."

With a nod of dismissal he turned towards Gaius. "Let's do this in a more private area; you never know who could be lurking."

"There is no need to worry; this is the safest hospital I know. I also informed Katrina and Morgause, they are here along with extra insurance if you understand what I mean." The physician's eyebrow rose as he darted his eyes quickly at the roof of the building.

"Well Katrina never did anything half-way." Uther's eyes shone with a hint of amusement before he remembered why he was here. Realizing the King's sinking depression Gaius immediately started guiding him towards the entrance so they could head towards the private office Nimueh cleared for him.

"It's getting colder we may have to start restricting her outings. It could be harmful to her in the long run." Gaius began trying to find a way to remind the King that his daughter would be safe.

"Yes, I will speak to her. However, you know Morgana; she is not going to like that." They both chuckled at the shared memory of a young Morgana taking out several of the Knights in order for her and Arthur to go on some escapade. 'She got that cunning from me.' Uther thought sadly. There was so much his daughter could do with her knack for tactics, and strategy; he only hoped she would live long enough to achieve everything he knew she was capable of.

As they walked down the hospital corridor, Uther couldn't help his internal shudder. To think that there were children of all ages in this building gave him sympathy. He had never hoped to be the parent that would have to watch his child quietly suffer, and now here he was. It also made him appreciate the time he had with his daughter so far, and perhaps the long years they may still have left.

"This way Sire." Gaius said as he opened the door. "It is not as cozy as my office in the clinic, but it will do."

As soon as the door closed, Gaius offered Uther to take a seat before sitting behind the hospital issued desk. It brought back dreadful memories of his time with Ygraine before Gaius specialized himself in her disease.

"She is not reacting to the chemotherapy as we had hoped. While there it has done some good, there has been harm done to her body. We think it may be the certain chemical mixture and I have some of my trained assistants working on a new mix in the lab as we speak."

Gaius did not miss the diminishing hope in Uther's eyes. Behind the façade of a mighty King, the physician new there was a broken man struggling to retain the connection to his family.

"Is she going to …" He was unable to say it. He could not even cope with the smallest possibility that Morgana could leave him.

"At this point it is hard to say your highness, but Morgana is strong, and she may very well beat this."

"Gaius, you don't understand. This is my daughter. I've already lost Ygraine I don't know if I could bear losing Morgana."

"Yet, you must live on Sire. I pray that we not have to go down that road, but you still have Morgause, that girl loves you even though the circumstances prevent you from having a normal relationship. Let's not forget Arthur."

"My son. Do you think he's going to go back to it Gaius?"

The old man paused to consider his words carefully. They all had been there to see Arthur's slow trek into the drug world, the damage it had done to his family, but Arthur had most definitely been unable to heal.

"I am not certain Sire. He's been clean, that much I am aware of. Katrina though …"

"What did she see?" he was suddenly alert; Katrina could read people like a book, Uther included.

"Katrina said he had that same look he had all those years ago. She could see the need. She and Morgause fear that he may fall back into his old habits."

It was then that weight of the crown had never been more obvious on the King's face. The wrinkles of worry, and exhaustion became more prominent. The scar seemed to mock anyone that looked upon him.

"You don't know what it's like Gaius … to see your children suffer, while-"

"While you stand back unable to do anything to help?" Uther looked at his old friend with a new sense of awareness. Gaius rarely spoke about his family. "To lose the only woman that with the tiniest glance could bring you down to your knees. To be fully capable of your abilities and yet, the people you would protect the most are the ones you can never save?"

"Gaius, old friend, what happened?"

Gaius took a moment to consider Uther. There were very few moments in their relationship when the King would allow himself to take off his mask, and speak to Gaius as his equal friend.

"I believe I was around Arthur's age when I lost my wife Alice and our son in child birth." Uther couldn't help the shock that took over his features at the confession. "It was long before they discovered the disease known as Eclampsia. It is a pain I will continue to have for the rest of my life, but had I given up as I wanted to I would not have been able to aid my nephews when they needed me the most."

"Thank you Gaius." Uther almost whispered. He understood why Gaius was telling him this. This old man who had been treating him since childhood, had suffered great tragedy in his life, yet he found reasons to keep on living. Gaius was always filled with the wisdom of his years, and Uther always recognized that his advice was to be treasured, even if it didn't always coalesce with Uther's perspective.

"Now Your Highness, I believe Morgana should be waking up soon. You are allowed to go see her, provided Sir Leon has stopped hovering."

"Sir Leon?" Uther couldn't help the slight smirk, he recalled Leon's father once joking that Morgana and his son would end up together because of all the animosity between them. It would not be completely ideal, but he would not be completely opposed. Leon was a good man, but knowing Morgana she would probably push the poor fool away.

…

"Honey I'm home." Merlin shouted mockingly as he entered his shared flat with Kay. He was not expecting to be confronted with a go green market bag filled with different items. Judging by the contents it was he and Gwen's comfort foods, he also noted the newly bought 'Tangled' DVD.

"You know what to do."

"Kay, I just got home. I had a shitty day, and I just want to go to my room and mope."

"Well, then you have no trouble spending the night at Gwen's and moping with her. I have all the emergency provisions now march." Merlin had never seen a more serious expression on the blonde.

"Can I at least change into my comfy clothes?"

Kay considered it before shaking his head. "She really needs this mate. She received a letter today, it was from her hometown."

Merlin finally understood how grim this was, Gwen had not heard word from that place since her father died a couple years back. "Fine, just no laughing when I come here in the morning with her borrowed pajamas."

"I can't say I won't," Kay snickered, recalling the last time Merlin arrived in a frilly pink nightgown and Gwen's short shorts.

Merlin noted how heavy the bag was. She must have not been doing well if Kay bought them a gallon to split. As he crossed to Gwen and Lance's he considered today's events. It had been hard to learn of Morgana's health, not to mention the way Arthur reacted. He'd been gone since the afternoon, and from what Geoffrey told him, he was planning on training the Knights hard into the night.

He used the extra key set to let himself in and found his best friend huddled on the far end of the couch looking longingly into the distance. When she turned Merlin immediately rushed towards her, the bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked face didn't belong on this beautiful woman.

"Merlin." She whispered as she accepted his embrace and let go. Merlin felt as if she cried for a good hour before she calmed down enough. "I'm so sorry." She sniffled, cleaning her nose with a tissue.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower, borrow pajamas, and then we are having a girls' night deal?"

He loved when Gwen brightened up, she had this loveliness when she glowed that could not compare to anything else. "Alright, I'll get us set up."

He made sure to not waste time, he went in and out, and pulled out the famed frilly pink nightgown, and short shorts that had been deemed his since Gwen refused to wear them. Her last boyfriend had not only been an ass, but also he obviously didn't know much about Gwen if he thought she'd be wearing this.

When he came back out he gaped at the feast laid out before him. Kay had bought the good Godiva chocolate ice cream with dark chocolate bits mixed in. He then turned his eyes to a pie from the bakery down the street that was renowned in the city, to the bottle of expensive wine. Gwen must have been a mess to get him to buy all this. He almost wanted to see if Kay wasn't feeling a little off when he noticed it was not a DVD but the Blu-Ray.

"You alright?" Gwen asked as she poured them wine into their designated girls night glasses. Merlin recalled how embarrassed he'd been when all the guys pitched in to get their favorite "girls" crystal glasses that had been intricately decorated. He also recalled slugging Kay for the insult. "I'm fine. How are you?" he asked as he snuggled into the couch next to her.

"I'm better." She offered him a small smile. "I received a letter from my brother today."

Merlin stiffened, in all the years he'd known her, Gwen had never mentioned a brother. So he did what was best, he sat and let her talk.

"We were both very young when our mother died. He just took it so hard you know?" He noticed the slight reddening of her eyes as she recalled when the trouble began. "He used to tell me 'I just do whatever my heart tells me.' Sometimes, it would lead him into trouble with the law, yet he never believed he was doing wrong. He began to steal, he got into fights … our father was always worrying."

Her voice began to tremble as she remembered the last time she had seen him. It was the last time her family would ever be together. "Before I decided to move he broke into father's hidden vault, stole all the money and he left. He didn't even say goodbye. He'd promised father he would clean up his act, but it seems he's incapable. Father was never the same. When he died Elyan didn't even call. " Gwen looked into her friends compassionate eyes before finally voicing the news. "He was sent to prison for fraud. I just received a letter from him today. After all these years … he didn't even know about father."

"Oh Gwen, I'm so sorry." He embraced her once more as she silently sobbed. Unsure of how to make her feel better he began to speak. He wasn't even sure what compelled him to finally share his own past. "I had just graduated from high school …"

She could feel his pulse quicken, and felt her own slow down as she realized what was about to happen. The confidence between them was about to be taken to another level.

"I was accepted into Julliard; my parents were so proud, I was going to a different country for school and prove all the nay-Sayers wrong." Gwen felt shock run through her as she heard what Merlin had just said. She always new he loved dancing, and was impressed with his short employed status at the club, but Julliard was renowned world wide for it's program.

"I … we… I-" Merlin felt himself swallow hard as the painful memories flashed before him. Unable to continue with the truth he skipped to what he was getting at. "I have a brother." It was all he was able to say before he let his mind wander into that deep dark place he tried to avoid. 'You killed them'. He heard the harsh little voice whisper. 'You don't deserve to be happy.' It had been years since he'd heard it, and he quickly locked it away before it could control his life again.

"Merlin, what-"

"So, Ice cream and wine? Oh why don't I put the movie on?" He quickly gave her his trademark grin before setting up the home theatre system, and grabbed two spoons from the kitchen to begin their comfort fest.

"Sounds like fun." Gwen said uneasily as she gazed at him sympathetically. Her eyes quickly scanned the thick scars running down his legs, and back. She wondered if there was a correlation between his past injuries and the past he refused to acknowledge. "So let me guess, Arthur is keeping Lancelot?"

"Yep, since he is going through his manly angst he decided it was best to take it out on the Knights."

Gwen rolled her eyes at the long-suffering tone Merlin was using to describe Arthur's mood. She couldn't blame the Prince; he too was suffering over the woes of having a sibling.

The night had been exactly what the two needed to lift their spirits. When Kay came over in the morning with his legendary strawberry, heart shaped waffles they both hugged the life out of him. Lancelot had spent the night in Merlin's bed since he had arrived late, and Kay was telling them that the man looked exhausted.

The two assistants had glanced at each other nervously. They wanted to explain the situation, but only those under Arthur or Uther's trust had been privy to Morgana's illness. They knew Kay wasn't stupid, and he'd eventually figure out the root of his friends current angst, but they felt guilty that they couldn't tell him the truth.

"Fine. I will figure it out on my own." He stated. "You can always trust Katrina or Morgause to let me in on the secret."

"Whatever." Merlin mumbled with a customary roll of his eyes.

"The car is here for us so we will see you tonight." Gwen said as she gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "When Lance wakes up tell him to take a shower with the salts, it will relax his muscles."

"Aw, you're so sweet it makes me want to puke."

Merlin snorted. Kay certainly had a way to make Gwen give him the evil eye.

"Well we can't all die lonely thanks to our biting cynicism." She smiled sweetly, as Kay mimicked her voice.

"Alright you two. Gwen lets go." If he didn't interject, Merlin was sure they could spend all day terrorizing each other.

The two assistants couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as they noticed the insane messages they had on their phones. Thirty minutes into the drive to, only God knew where, they figured out that they were heading towards the hospital where Morgana was currently recovering. The drive was fairly peaceful, yet awkward. There was so much to say to one another after last night's revelations; however, they were both afraid to cross the line into each other's territory.

"What hospital are we at anyways?" Merlin asked as they felt the car come to a halt.

"Oh, it's the one Morgana volunteers at." Gwen said cheerfully unaware that Merlin had not actually been here before.

As they climbed out of the car to head up the stairs Merlin was visibly starting to pale.

"You alright?"

"Of course!" He responded trying to smile but not really succeeding.

After they entered and rounded the corner they heard the familiar sound of Arthur reproaching Merlin for being late. "Of course, why would I ever expect you to be on time?"

"I'm sorry Sire." Merlin said absent-mindedly as he stared down the hallway. It threw Gwen and Arthur off. Merlin in all this time, rarely, if ever, called Arthur Sire without making it sound like the title belonged to lord of the sewers.

"How is she?" Gwen asked hoping to break the unexpected tension. She noticed Arthur slightly flinch, but he began to explain what Gaius had told him when he'd arrived.

Merlin had stopped paying attention his mind almost in a trance as he began to walk down the opposite hallway. He never even noticed Morgana's presence as she answered Gwen's previous question.

"As you can see I'm fine Gwen." Arthur gave his sister a perplexed look, not expecting her to have recovered so quickly. Sir Leon's shadow was right behind her, as he was in a constant protective stance. "What I'd like to know is why Merlin is walking in the opposite direction?"

They all turned to stare at the spot Merlin had been in only a few seconds ago. "Merlin you idiot, where are you going?" Arthur said only loud enough that it should have caught his assistant's attention. There was no reaction as he turned towards the familiar path Morgana walked every week.

"Shut up." The Princess ordered her brother as they slowly started to follow the wayward assistant. The two nobles looked at Gwen expecting her to understand, but she looked just as confused as they did.

They noticed that the passing nurses barely even gave Merlin a second glance, although they were usually protective around strangers. A few of them actually gave Arthur and Gwen a wary glance before noticing Morgana and Sir Leon.

Merlin had completely zoned out, his heart once again racing as he mindlessly moved into the one room he had subconsciously yearned to visit. He left the door open as he quickly sat on the chair opposite of the tiny bed before him. He placed his pale hand on the equally pale smaller one, and glanced into the mirroring eyes of his father.

"Hey kid." He said softly as he placed a brotherly kiss on the little hand. "I've missed you."

The boy who at first looked distressed immediately relaxed. 'Merlin's here,' the child thought 'everything is okay now.'

"I'm so sorry." Merlin whispered. "I know I say this every time, but I am truly sorry. I should have been stronger." He heard someone gasp, as Morgana immediately waltzed into the room. There were connections forming that she was unsure how to feel about.

Both pairs of eyes glanced at her as she approached them. She could see Merlin's widen as he realized that everyone was here watching the scene before him.

"Merlin how do you know this boy?" Morgana asked.

"I … um … he's my little brother." He said softly as he returned his gaze to the child in question. "His name is Mordred … Mordred Emrys." The assistant returned his focus on his kid brother. "He's all I have left." He finished.

Morgana shared a look with Leon. The shock was evident on all their features, but none looked more hurt at the hidden information than the Prince.

"I love you kid." Merlin once again spoke, overjoyed at the tiny smile that started to appear on Mordred's face. "I am going to talk to these people, but I'll be back okay?"

No one missed the double blink Mordred gave Merlin. It was a reaction that warmed Morgana's heart as she realized that this mysterious older brother had been Merlin. Everything suddenly made sense the familiarity, the absence, the reaction to when she told him stories of Arthur. Mordred had probably realized that Merlin was connected to them far before anyone else would have.

Everyone made room as Merlin walked out and closed the door.

"Well that certainly explains a lot." Morgana voiced.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen asked remembering Merlin telling her about his brother the night before.

"Yes Merlin, why was this such a horrible secret to hide?" Arthur said as he raised a demanding eyebrow.

"I … I didn't want you to know. Especially you, Your Pratliness."

"Why did you abandon him?" Sir Leon asked, the one question they all were wondering but didn't voice.

No one missed the flash of anger as Merlin threw the knight against the wall. It was such a surprise to the group that even Sir Leon took a moment to react.

"Get one thing straight Leon. I didn't abandon him, and if you ever suggest such a thing again I will find a way to castrate you, Knight or no Knight."

Arthur's jaw dropped at the display of raw emotion and power Merlin was revealing. However, he could understand being an overprotective brother himself.

"Merlin, but why is he here? Surely your parents …"

"Gwen … don't." Morgana said recalling the first thing the trio had told her about Mordred, he had no parents so naturally …

"They're dead." Merlin whispered. It was then that for just the briefest second they were able to see the haunted look in Merlin's eyes. It was the same look Mordred displayed on his bad days, and it sent a shiver down Morgana's spine as she contemplated what could have happened to Merlin.

"Alright that is quite enough. Merlin, come with me. Everyone else … mind your own business." Arthur said as he recognized the shame in Merlin's eyes.

"Excuse me?" The princess started.

"Come here Merlin." Arthur said as he grabbed the assistant's limp hand. "I'm getting you away from here."

"No. Just let me spend some time with him." Merlin asked as he looked towards Arthur. The prince nodded in understanding, another servant could handle his appointments today.

The three watched as Merlin walked back in to his brother. It was the first time they had finally gotten a glimpse of the real Merlin. They all contemplated the situation before heading back towards the opposite direction where Gaius was waiting for Gwen to instruct her on Morgana's care.

"Why would he hide Mordred like he was a shameful secret?" Morgana asked. They'd been in the room with Gaius, where they told him the scene that had just unfolded.

"My Lady, I don't expect you to understand."

"Well why not? I have a brother."

"Exactly Gaius." Arthur interrupted, "from what Leon and Morgana have told me, Merlin almost abandoned him."

It was then that Gaius had finally had enough. "Your Majesties would excuse me, but you are not familiar with the needs of the common folk of your kingdom."

Gwen looked away knowing where Gaius was going; she well understood the grief of being too broke to help yourself let alone your loved ones.

"How dare you?" Both twins began, causing Leon to back away slightly.

"You must understand. I do not say this to be cruel. Merlin was left almost without a penny, between his medical expenses and Mordred's what little his parents had left them was spent. He was attending the university at one point but he dropped out and turned the fund over to Mordred so he could live in a hospital as comfortable as this one. He was 17 when Balinor and Hunith died. You two have been born into privilege and reaped the benefits, it is not always so for people like us."

The twins were hit hard as they realized Gaius was right. They had no place to judge Merlin when they were unaware of the circumstances surrounding his tragedy. Arthur recalled the lavish parties and glamorous lifestyle their social standing and money allowed them to live. He then had an image of a young Merlin, recently orphaned, with a small child with serious issues to care for.

'One day, that is going to change.' He thought, as he considered the endless possibilities to help families that had been left in a situation like his assistant's. He wanted to take that insufferable man and keep him in a bubble where nothing could hurt him. Seeing that look in his eyes had been so painful, he wanted to take him in his arms and kiss him right there in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry Gaius." He said giving the older man an understanding look. "I'm sorry for your loss as well."

"Oh Your Highness, it happened so long ago. I had been away doing research when I got the call. It took me years to find Merlin, I didn't even realize Mordred was in this facility he's so secretive."

"Is there anything that can cure Mordred?" Gwen asked.

"Only time will tell."

They all shared a moment of solemnity. Everyone had their own share of pain; even if they were worlds apart it was the same pain of being human that unified them, despite their social status.

There was only one question that circulated through their minds as they considered Merlin. 'What happened?'

…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have finally achieved a halfway mark in a story so I am celebrating that this thing is getting commitment! =D


End file.
